Unknowing
by RomeeWritesIt
Summary: There is a kidnapper in Miami. Natalia get's into trouble. How would Ryan and the rest of the crew react? Find out by reading it. R/N and E/C - Don't forget to review please! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all!**

**This is my very first fanfiction EVER. So any reviews are more than welcome :]**  
**I have to say that I am not from a country where the mother language is English, so I'm sorry if I make some grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**If you have any idea's for some new fanfictions I could write, please review!**

**xoxo Romee (which is my real name) **

**PS. You can find me on twitter: RomeeSaysIt !**

**Have fun reading, hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Natalia Boa Vista woke up, She had this awful nightmare about her ex-husband Nick returning in her life. And it didn't matter what she did, he just didn't seem to go away at all.

_- He ran after her and grabbed her by her arms. She screamed and kicked, but he just didn't let go. There were people all around them, but it seemed like no one saw them, and no one helped her. -_

Natalia made a fist out of her hand and stood up. She didn't want to think about it anymore. So she took a shower, brushed her teeth and got in her favorite clothes: A red/white t-shirt , her favorite jeans and her favorite red heels. She walked up to her mirror and checked herself. She smiled to herself. She gave a little look at the clock and realized that it was already time to go. She then ran to the kitchen, made herself a sandwich and left a couple of minutes later to go to work.

* * *

"Ryan, can you help me for a minute?" asked Calleigh when she saw Ryan walking out of the locker room.

"Yeah sure, what's up Cal?" Ryan crossed his arms.

"This evidence has to go to Maxine, can you bring it for me?" Calleigh asked when she picked up a box with some stuff in it.

"Uhm okay, why not? I've to be on the second floor myself, so I can drop this off at Maxine."

"Thanks Ryan! That's really sweet!"

Ryan smiled, took the box from Calleigh and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited. When he heard the 'pling' and the doors opened he saw Natalia standing in front of him, waiting for him to step in. "Are you going to the second floor too?" Natalia asked. When she didn't hear an answer from him, she just graphed his arm and pulled him into the elevator. She laughed, but Ryan didn't laugh. He could feel how his cheeks became warm and looked to the other side.

"Ryan? Are you okay? You look like you ... I don't know ..."

"I'm fine Talia, just a little bit tired, that's all."

And there was the 'pling' again. Ryan didn't hesitate but rushed out of the elevator, leaving Natalia speechless behind.

* * *

"Hé Eric! Did you talk to Ryan this morning? He was very quiet when I saw him."

"Nope not at all, but he had a hard week, so he is probably tired."

"Maybe you're right, thanks. But anyway, I heard that there is a kidnapper in Miami."

Eric took a glance over his shoulder to look at Natalia. "Yes, you're right. And guess what? Ryan, Calleigh, you and me are gonna work on this case"  
Natalia smiled. "That's amazing, so where do we start?" Eric looked at some papers and pictures on his desk. "I dunno, probably at that house of victim number one. Did you hear about that?" Natalia bit her lip. "Uhm yeah. She was kidnapped, right? But she knew a way to escape and she called us for help." "Indeed Talia, she really was in shock, and she called again today to say that she is ready to talk to us. That means that I will see you at 11:15 AM. at this address" He wrote something down on a little piece of paper and gave it to Natalia. Natalia looked at it for a moment and realized that it was the address of the woman. "Okay thanks Eric, see you then" She gave a smile to Eric and walked away.

* * *

Eric knocked on the door for the third time. But still, not an answer at all.

"I think there is something wrong here, I don't like it. When are Calleigh and Ryan going to be here?"

Eric turned around to face Natalia. "In about 5 minutes. But we have to go inside. Maybe someone is hurt or someone is dead., you never know."

Natalia struggled. "Are you sure we are going inside? We can wait for the others." "We need to take that risk Talia .." And before Natalia could say anything else, Eric had already trapped in the door. "MIAMI DADE PD!"

Eric took his gun and got inside. Natalia hesitated but decided to follow Eric and she grabbed her gun.

"KITCHEN IS CLEAR!" Eric shouted. Natalia was in the living room and saw nothing either. "CLEAR OVER HERE!" And at the moment Natalia said that she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and almost screamed. But she recognized this familiar face. Natalia smiled.

"Gosh, Ryan. Don't do that again. Only if you wanna give me a heart attack." Ryan laughed. "Sorry Talia, but I see you two already started without Calleigh and me." Natalia was happy to see Ryan smile and she nodded.

"Hé! Eric and you have already started without us." Calleigh said when she walked into the living room. Ryan turned around. "Yeah, I said the same thing."

Natalia giggled. "Let's go to Eric, he's probably upstairs and if we are staying talking like this, then Eric needs to do this all alone" They all laughed and went to the stairs. But Eric was already on his way to them.

"Woa, sorry I've already checked upstairs and everything is clear. Everything is cleaned up, so she might be away." "Then we are done" said Ryan. "Yeah probably," Calleigh nodded, "So let's go back to the office" Calleigh said, taking Eric's hand. "Sorry Ryan. You've got a replacement. You need to drive with Natalia!" Calleigh winked and she and Eric both took off.

* * *

"Should I drive?" Ryan asked while they both were walking to the car.

"Yeah sure, why not" Ryan opened the door for Natalia and she stepped in. "Thank you Mr. Wolfe"

They both laughed. Ryan hurried to the other side of the car and stepped in.

"So where are we going Mr. Wolfe?" Natalia asked on a playful way.

"To where I wanna go" said a third voice.

* * *

**OMG? Who is that third voice? Really creepy. You can find it out in my next chapter. :)**

**You will hear soon of me!**

**I hoped you liked it, I appreciate your reviews!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ! Thanks for returning and I'm sorry for the fact that I kept you waiting, but I'm very busy with school, and school is important. FF is important too, but school a little bit more. Ow gosh, it really sucks to say that. **

**But I finished my second chapter, It's not that long, but I hope you like it. Please review! I learn from your reviews. So THANK YOU. **

**Enjoy reading. And if you forgot what happened in the first chapter than you should read "Previously"**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Should I drive?" Ryan asked while they both were walking to the car.

"Yeah sure, why not" Ryan opened the door for Natalia and she stepped in. "Thank you Mr. Wolfe"

They both laughed. Ryan hurried to the other side of the car and stepped in.

"So where are we going Mr. Wolfe?" Natalia asked on a playfully way.

"To where I wanna go" said a third voice.

* * *

Natalia stopped breathing. She recognized this voice. She recognized it too good. Natalia turned around slowly and she focused on who would be on the backseat. She prayed that it wasn't the one she thought it would be. But then her hope disappeared when she finally saw who it was.

"no..." She whispered. "No..." More louder. "NO!" She screamed. Natalia squeezed her eyes, she couldn't believe it, this wasn't possible.

"N..n..NICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! W..w..WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME! WHY CA..N..N'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONEEE?"

"Oh no, I thought you would be happy to see me, Talia. Cause I'm very happy to see you. Ah, you're so beautiful when you're afraid. I love it." He showed a grin, Natalia shivered.

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME? GO AWAY!"

Ryan was in shock. First, Natalia and he were laughing and when she asked him where they were going, she suddenly freaked out. He couldn't move his legs or arms. He just looked at Natalia while she was screaming to the backseat... she said something about Nick...?

He finally found a way to brace himself. He turned around to see what was on the backseat, but there was nothing. Only a CD of Muse and some blankets.

He looked back at Natalia and she looked at him also. He could see that she was scared.

"RYAN! WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Suddenly Ryan grabbed Natalia's arms. "Talia!" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Natalia screamed. "Talia!" She tried to pull her arms away, out of Ryan's grip. "Talia!" Ryan yelled this time. "Nick is not here! Do you hear me? You and I are the only one sitting in this car!"

Natalia freezed. She turned around to look at the backseat again, to prove that Ryan was wrong, but Ryan was right. There was no one there, no Nick, no one.

Natalia could feel tears coming up. Ryan saw it and pulled her into a hug.

"Ssssh, it's alright, there is no one, You're safe."

He rubbed his hand over her back. They were sitting still, they didn't speak but just stayed still.

* * *

"Where are Natalia and Ryan? They were supposed to be back by now." Said Calleigh while she threw some coins into the coffee machine.

"I dunno, maybe they have a little bit too much ... fun"

Calleigh giggled. "Shut up Eric. There is nothing going on between the two of them."

"You must be kidding me, right? Don't you see the look on Ryan's face when Natalia is around him, he looks so happy and he looks like he is far far away from this planet." Eric sat down on the table beside the coffee machine and Calleigh took a sip of her warm hot coffee. "Hmmm, this coffee is delicious."

"Don't start an other subject! You know I'm right, you know it!" He crossed his arms.

"Wow Eric! I didn't know you could hear my thoughts!" And Calleigh turned around to walk to the crime lab.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want, other subject."

"You are pretty good in reading minds. And indeed, let's talk about something else, perhaps, that kidnapper case. Cause I'm still worried about that woman who wasn't home when we where there today." Calleigh threw her coffee cup in the trash after she took her last sip. They walked into the crime lab and put on their lab coats.

"Everything was too cleaned up, and I think that something happened before we arrived."

"I couldn't find any evidence downstairs or upstairs. So we can't prove that something happened."

Eric said, while he leaned forward to look at the evidence he already looked at this morning.

"You know that old building near the coast? It belonged to that model company: Shining Faces. But one year ago it was bankrupt, so they needed to close the doors."

"Yeah, I know that building Eric, but what's your point?"

"We found that woman outside the building. She rambled something about that she came from it. But I couldn't understand her very well. And I think we have to check that building. Maybe we can find some more evidence up there. I already found a piece of clothes, but Maxine hadn't got the time too look at it." He showed it to Calleigh.

"Okay, I'm in. But first we need to contact Ryan and Natalia." She fished her mobile out of her pocket and called Ryan.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I did my best to make something of it. **

**Hope I will see some more reviews of you guys.**

**- But what is going on with Natalia?**

**- And how about that whole kidnapper case? Cause it's getting complicated...**

**You can find out in the next chapter. **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ! Hope Ya Like It :D**

* * *

**Previously:**

"We found that woman outside the building. She rambled something about that she came from it. But I couldn't understand her very well. And I think we have to check that building. Maybe we can find some more evidence up there. I already found a piece of clothes, but Maxine hadn't got the time too look at it." He showed it to Calleigh.

"Okay, I'm in. But first we need to reach Ryan and Natalia." She fished her mobile out of her pocket and called Ryan.

* * *

There were five beeps and a click.

_"Hello?" Said a voice on the other side._

_"Ryan, is that you?"_

_"Calleigh? Yes it's me."_

_"Where are you guys?"_

_"Sorry, something happened and I brought Natalia to her house."_

_"But why? Is there something wrong with her?"_

_"She is alright now, but can we talk about it when I'm back, I'm on my way."_

_"Don't come to the office, you can come to that empty building of Shining Faces. Alright?"_

_"Uhm, okay. See you there."_

Ryan hang up and threw his cellphone to the backseat, and immediately he remembered what just happened. - Natalia freaked out because of an invisible Nick on the backseat. He needed to calm her down and brought her home. He asked her if he could stay to watch her, but she said that she was alright. So he left.- His stomach turned. This wasn't right, why did he left her? She was scared and she needed comfort, it was his chance to be with her. But he screwed up, as usual. Ryan shook his head. Why was he so stupid. He squeezed the steering wheel.

* * *

"He! Look who's here. It's Ryan Wolfe." Eric grinned and gave him a kit.

"Eric, you're so funny.." Ryan said when he took the kit over.

"Guys! Come on, I'm not in the mood to play mother for the two of you."

Eric and Ryan both stared at Calleigh. They frowned. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Eric and Ryan smiled and Calleigh rolled her eyes. Then they all walked to the building. When they arrived at the front door, Ryan tried to open it, but it was closed.

"We've got the rights to come in this building.. right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Calleigh asked, and she handled him the permit. "Okay, than I hope they won't mind this..." Ryan took three steps back and than ran into the door. With full success, cause the door smashed open and he almost fell on the ground.

"Lol, Ryan, don't pretend like you have muscles." Eric joked.

Ryan rubbed his shoulder and turned around to face Eric. "I don't have to pretend, cause I already have muscles." Calleigh giggled, but she stopped when she heard a loud scream coming out of the dark hall in front of them.

They didn't think, but immediately put their kits down, took their guns out and walked slowly to where the scream came from.

There were three doors. Each of them took a door.

"On 3 okay?" Eric said. "1 … 2 … 3!"

They all opened their door and yelled: "Miami DADE PD!"

But in none of the rooms was anything to see.

"Nothing, we have to check some more, let's go" Calleigh said, and she walked to the end of the hall. The only thing there was, was an elevator. She clicked on the buttons, but jumped away when she heard the scream again, and this time out of the elevator. Ryan and Eric ran towards Calleigh.

"Guys, the scream was from the elevator, I think someone is stuck in it."

Ryan knocked on the elevator's door. "Hello! Is there someone in here?" He put his ear against the door to listen for an answer.

"Can you hear something?" Eric walked a little bit closer to Ryan.

But then, out of nowhere, there was a loud 'BANG' and a loud scream.

* * *

Natalia woke up on the couch. She felt dizzy. So she stood up and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she had one, she drank it up immediately. But she still felt dizzy, she walked to the chair and sat down. She felt horrible.

She was afraid about what Ryan would think of her. Because she freaked out in her own car and he had to bring her home. Natalia looked out of the window, her car was gone. _Ow yeah, he took my car because I left the case, and he needed to go back to the office. _

Natalia thought about the moment that she said to Ryan that he didn't need to stay with her. She knew she lied.

She curled herself up on the chair. Her head was still pounding. There was something wrong, she felt it. There was something terrible wrong, but she didn't know what it was.

* * *

"I WANNA HAVE TWO CARS AT THE BACK OF THE BUILDING AND FOUR CARS ON EACH SIDE OF THE BUILDING, AND HURRY UP!" Horatio Cane shouted. "and you two are going with me, take your guns and look out." They slowly walked to the front door. Horatio looked at it. There was no front door, the door was smashed in. So they got inside.

"HELLO? ANYBODY?" Horatio shouted. But he didn't get an answer.

* * *

**Woa, that was chapter 3 already. Did you guys like it? Cause I did. :) But of course there are a couple of questions.**

*** what happened to Ryan, Calleigh and Eric in that building.**

*** is Natalia alright?**

*** and can Horatio find anyone?**

**Please review! I liked your previous reviews, so more please :) **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

So I've noticed, that somehow, erased chapter 4.. So that means that you guys don't get to read chapter 4. I'm going to give you a brief summary of what actually happened in that chapter, so that you know what's going in the chapters after this one. Sorry for the confusion! But I can't find a backup of the chapter on my laptop or smth.

Summary:  
There was a woman in the elevator of that building 'Shining Faces'. Apparently, there was a bomb too, cause it exploded and the team (Calleigh, Eric and Ryan) got hurt. Calleigh was stuck under some rocks and bricks but Ryan and Eric were okay. Some scratches, but that's it. Horatio found them unconscious in the building and the paramedics helped them out. Ryan tried to call Natalia, but she didn't pick up the phone. He wanted to check on her, so he left the team behind. Horatio told him so, because he felt like Ryan wasn't feeling that well. Calleigh and Eric got home too (after Eric had given H a ring he had found near/in the elevator), but promised H that they'd be back before he knew it. Horatio was going to work on the case further on, until they got back. Horatio found out that the woman in the building was Lauren McVing and she died cause of the bomb.

So that's the summary of chapter 4!

Love you guys for reading this ! hope you enjoy the rest too!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 already. I like this. :] **

* * *

**Previously:**

"I'm Horatio Caine and I'm from CSI. And I have to report you that we found your sister. Unfortunately not alive."

Lisa could feel her tears, she wanted to scream and run away from this world. Away from this all, but she couldn't. So she let him in so they could talk about this all. She wanted to know everything about the death of her sister.

* * *

Ryan arrived at Natalia's place. He parked the car and walked to the front door. He saw a note sticked to the door.

_Dear Ryan,_

_I'm away for two days, I needed some fresh air. And I told myself that, that wasn't in Miami._

_You will hear soon from me._

_But I just need some distance from everybody and everything right now._

_I hope you aren't mad on me._

_See you soon._

_Kisses Mrs Boa Vista._

When he finished reading the note. He could feel the emptiness in his heart. She was away for two days? And it already felt like she was away for a month. He didn't like this, but had to live with it. If this was what she wanted, than he had to except that. And they were just friends, so he couldn't tell her what to do or not. He felt anger burning up. He didn't know why, but probably because of the fact that she just left a note for him and didn't try to reach him by cellphone. He grabbed the note with anger and tore it in pieces. He looked at it, apologetically. He knelt and picked it up. He put it in his pocket and walked away from her house.

He still had his hands in his pockets. He could feel the pieces of the note trough his fingers. He walked fast, trying to escape from everything that happened today. Trying to forget what he just read on the note. Trying to put his feelings away for Natalia.. But he couldn't.

He began to run. He zipped his pocket and he ran as hard as he could. His hands as fists. Tears coming up, and then he stopped. _This is ridiculous, act normal Ryan, just stop with this..._ He turned around and walked toward his house.

* * *

"Good morning Mr Wolfe." Horatio said when he saw Ryan leaning against a wall. Ryan looked up to a face who looked concerned.

"Good morning lieutenant." He tried to give him his best smile, but he failed. "Are you okay, Ryan?" Horatio crossed his arms, and gave him the I-don't-go-away-before-you-answer-face.

"I'm fine Horatio, thanks for being concerned about me, but I'm fine. Maybe I'm like this because I have to process yesterday. I'm sorry for being like this." This time he gave an honest smile. And Horatio relaxed a little bit. "I'm glad that you're okay. Come with me, we've got a lot of work to do." Ryan nodded and followed Horatio to the trace lab where Maxine was working very hard. She had all kind of stuff on her desk, things she probably needed to investigate.

"Hi Maxine, how is it going with the evidence we found yesterday?" Horatio asked while he put a lab coat on. Ryan put a lab coat on also, but stayed quiet and only listened.

"Yeah, before we start about the evidence of yesterday I wanna talk about that piece of clothes that Eric found three days ago, it's from Lauren Mcving, victum 1. The girl in the elevator. I couldn't find any fingerprints or blood spatters, but what I could find was a hair. I hope it is not from Lauren, but from somebody else. But that ring you found yesterday in the elevator, Horatio, is not from Lauren. I'm sure about that. Because there is something written on." She showed it to Horatio. "What does it say?" Ryan asked. "Viona -big heart- Patrick … and I don't think that Lauren would wear a ring with different names on it." Maxine smiled. "I searched for their names and that man Patrick has a criminal background." Maxine looked proud. "Thank you Maxine, good job." Maxine handed Horatio the ring. "You're very welcome."

Horatio and Ryan were walking in the hall. "Ryan, I want you and Eric to find this Patrick."

"Okay, sure. I will call Eric if he can come over." Ryan searched for his mobile in his pocket, but the only thing he could feel were the scraps of the note. He felt his stomach turn again. He looked for his mobile in his other pocket and found it. He gave Horatio a signal that he had everything under control and he walked toward the elevator.

"Hi Eric, It's me Ryan."

"Hé Ryan, what's up?"

"We have to find a guy named Patrick Queno. He is our first suspect in our case. Can I meet you at the locker room?"

"Yes, sure. I'm already excited." And then Ryan heard a beep.

* * *

"Hé Eric, why did it take you so long?" Ryan asked when Eric arrived at the locker room.

"I'm sorry dude, but I already did some research about that guy Patrick. The local police have seen him at a store this morning." Ryan frowned. "I thought you were sarcastic about the fact that you were excited." "Nope I wasn't. So let's go to that store. I wanna catch that bastard really fast. Before more people get hurt." Ryan shook his head while he laughed. "Let's go then!" Ryan gave him his jacket and they walked to the elevator. Ryan pressed the button, and in the back of his head he could hear a voice saying: hopefully Natalia is in it. But when the doors opened, it was empty. They got inside the elevator and Eric pressed a button, so the doors could close.

* * *

Calleigh sat in her car when her mobile rang, she picked it up and said with a cheerful voice:

"Calleigh you're speaking with." But there was a silence at the other side. She put her mobile on speaker and listened very silently. She heard a man's voice. But she couldn't understand what he was saying. He sounded angry, but she wasn't sure about that. Then she heard the beep.

"Okay that was strange.. maybe the wrong number?" Calleigh let it with that and got out of the car to go to work.

* * *

"BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE PHONE!" He smashed his victim in her face. She fell on the ground, and didn't give a sound.

* * *

**Woah, a lot happened in this chapter. I'm not gonna say anything about it. But can you guess what's going to happen?**

**Some questions we need to ask:**

**- Can Ryan and Eric find that guy Patrick?**

**- Calleigh had someone on the phone .. but who was that?**

**- And what the hell means the last sentence of this chapter?**

**Find out in my next chapter.**

** xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you wanna solve the mysteries of the chapters before, then here is your chance. This chapter is gonna solve the most of the mysteries in this story. I hope so, because that was what I was trying to do.**

**Please send me reviews. I'm addicted to them (:**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Calleigh you're speaking with." But there was a silence at the other side. She put her mobile on speaker and listened very silently. She heard a man's voice. But she couldn't understand what he was saying. He sounded angry, but she wasn't sure about that. Then she heard the beep.

"Okay that was strange.. maybe the wrong number?" Calleigh let it with that and got out of the car to go to work.

"BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE PHONE!" He smashed his victim in her face. She felt on the ground, and didn't give a sound.

* * *

Calleigh didn't watch out and bumped into Eric.

"Ow, sorry. I didn't look out. My fault." It still bothered her that she didn't know who the person was on the phone. She felt terrible not knowing it. Even more because she is a member of CSI.

"Honey, are you okay?" Eric gave her an concerning look and almost forgot that Ryan was just a meter behind him.

"Honestly? No, not at all. My day started not that good. I woke up too late, and I'm too late for work. And then I got a weird phone call of someone who shouted and.. it was terrifying. He shouted something about 'stay away from the phone' or something like that, but that was everything I could hear. I said to myself that they maybe got the wrong number, but it still bothers me. I'm sorry, it's nothing." She tossed her right hand trough her hair. And gave a loud sigh.

"That's really strange." Finally Ryan had spoken. He took a step and stood next to Eric, who was giving Calleigh a hug. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, do you have the number of the one who called you?" Calleigh looked at Ryan with apologizing eyes.

"I didn't look at that.." Ryan interrupted her. "You should do that, and if you have any news, than just report it to H of us."

He grabbed Eric by his arms and shouted to Calleigh: "Sorry we have to run!" And they both left, Ryan with a relieved look and Eric with a sad look. Calleigh just waved the two of them goodbye and got inside the elevator.

* * *

Ryan sat behind the steering wheel. He drove very softly and didn't hurry. Eric looked at him. Something definitely bothered him. And he wanted to know what that was. He couldn't stand the fact that he didn't know what was wrong with Ryan. So he sighed and finally asked the question:

"Ryan, I can see that something is bothering you, do you wanna tell me what that is?"

"It's Natalia. She is making my life so hard."

"So I Was Right! I Was Definitely Right! And Calleigh Was Wrong! I Knew it!" Eric laughed, but stopped right away when he saw the what-are-you-talking-about-face of Ryan.

"Ow, sorry. That's something between Calleigh and me. But let's get back on what you were trying to tell me. I'm sorry, I will shut my mouth." Eric made a move like he was zipping his mouth shut. Ryan rolled his eyes and gave him a push on his shoulder. But then got straight back on what he was trying to tell Eric.

"Natalia, she is gone. But not for that long! Just for two days. But I don't like it. It feels wrong, and I know I have to step over it, but it's so hard to try that. You know what I mean?" Ryan looked at Eric, he tried to read his face. But he couldn't see anything on it.

"I know what you are trying to tell me Ryan. You like Natalia, and a little bit too much!" Eric laughed, but already felt guilty. "I'm sorry, here I go again..."

"No it's okay, I do like her, but I don't know if it is from both sides."

Ryan wanted to say something more, but suddenly a car drove by very fast, and almost hit Ryan's car. They could see who was on the backseat. A girl with black long hair, screaming something and making movements to Ryan and Eric. Ryan reacted on that and stepped on the accelerator. They followed the car immediately, not wanting to lose it. But after ten kilometers they lost the car.

* * *

Natalia Boa Vista opened her eyes. She could feel the burning pain on her cheek. She looked around and tried to remember where she was and how she came here. But she couldn't remember.

The room was very empty. The only things in it, were a bed and a table. Nothing else. She tried to stand up, with full success, but a little shaky. She walked to the bed and sat down. She put her hand in her pocket to find her mobile phone, but every pocket was empty.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She could feel her heart pounding faster than usual. She didn't know what to expect. Then the door smashed open. There was a man with a girl next to him. The man didn't look nice and the girl looked terrified. He pushed her into the room.

"AND STAY QUIET! DO YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T WANNA HEAR THE TWO OF YOU!"

He smashed the door close and she could hear the footsteps go away. Somewhere she recognized the man's voice, but she couldn't come up with who it was. She looked to the girl who was curled up in the corner of the room. Natalia's instinct made her stand up and she walked to the girl. She sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Natalia asked. She didn't know what else to ask.

The girl looked up. She had long black hair, and tears in her eyes. But she nodded.

"My name is Natalia, what's your name?" Natalia gave her a face that said: 'I don't bite, I'm nice.'

"Ayla, my name is Ayla." She gave Natalia a smile. Ayla turned around and leaned with her back against the wall.

"What's going on?" Ayla's voice sounded shaky. Natalia leaned against the wall too. "I don't know, I woke up in this room, not knowing what happened."

"It's him, huh." Ayla said, while she turned her fingers round and round.

"What do you mean?" Natalia didn't understand what she was saying.

"It's the kidnapper of Miami, isn't he?" Natalia was speechless. She only looked to the girl who just arrived here. "I.. I.. I don't know. But if he is, I will protect you. I promise."

Ayla looked a little bit more comfortable. And relaxed a little bit, even when you could still see her shaky hands shaking a lot.

"How did you come here? Do you know where we are?" Natalia asked, now very curious, cause she didn't know it by herself.

"I was walking my dog, and suddenly someone grabbed me by my arms and my dog ran away. He took me to his car and I struggled, but it didn't help anything. When we drove to this place, I tried to reach some people in the car. There were two men in a black hummer, who might have seen me. But this kidnapper man drove so fast that they lost me and the car..." She stopped talking. "Are we going to die?"

"No! Absolutely not! If there is something that is not going to happen, then that is that we are going to dy. We are trying to escape from here, okay? Then you can go back to your dog and family." Natalia sounded confident, but deep in her heart, she knew that it was all a lie.

* * *

**Oeh, I like this chapter :)**

**What is going to happen with Natalia and Ayla, can they escape?**

**Would anyone on CSI find out that Natalia is kidnapped too?**

**And we still don't know, if Eric and Ryan can catch this bastard Patrick.**

**Hopefully I will put this all in my next chapter!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was at my grandma's when I wrote this chapter, but I had to hurry, cause that whole computer almost crashed. ( Almost the second in one week I made crash. ) But here it is and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Previously:**

"I was walking my dog, and suddenly someone grabbed me by my arms and my dog ran away. He took me to his car and I struggled, but it didn't help anything. When we drove to this place, I tried to reach some people in the car. There were two men in a black hummer, who might had seen me. But this kidnapper man drove so fast that they lost me and the car..." She stopped talking. "Are we going to die?"

"No! Absolutely not! If there is something that is not going to happen, then that is that we are going to die. We are trying to escape from here, okay? Then you can go back to your dog and family." Natalia sounded confident, but deep in her heart, she knew that it was all a lie.

* * *

You could hear the doorbell of the store when Ryan and Eric got in. They made a perfect entry, because every girl in that store were watching them. Eric grinned when he saw the face of his partner, like it was uncomfortable for him.

And indeed, it was uncomfortable for Ryan. Maybe it was a complement when a lot of girls were watching you, but the only girl he was interested in was not here.

They walked to the pay desk. A man with black hair, black glasses and a magazine sat behind the desk. He turned a page around, like he didn't notice Ryan and Eric. Ryan put his hands on the desk. The man looked over his glasses to face Ryan. He wasn't quite happy about the fact that Ryan was hanging over his desk.

"Yeah? What can I do for you?" He threw his magazine on his desk and crossed his arms.

"Are you Victor? Victor Freelings?" Ryan asked while he showed his CSI badge.

The man nodded. "Yeah, that's me, and the answer for your next question is; yes, Patrick has been here this morning."

Ryan frowned. "How did you know I was planning on asking?"

"Cause the whole day the cops are asking me all those questions about that guy Patrick. And to answer your upcoming question: No, I don't know who that Patrick is and I don't know where he is. I don't know anything about him."

_"He is annoying me pretty hard." _Eric whispered to Ryan. Ryan only nodded. Just to stay at the conversation he had with this creepy man.

"So you don't know anything about this guy?" Ryan stood straight back again.

"Nope, that's what I'm trying to tell ya, so if you wanna excuse me, there are some costumers who wanna pay something." The man gave a creepy grin. That made both, Eric and Ryan, shiver.

They turned around and walked out of the store.

* * *

"Why did the police even call us about that Patrick, if they already asked Victor all of our questions?" Eric asked.

"I dunno, but sooner or later we can find out. But now we have to focus on something else. And I'm not sure what that can be." Ryan leaned against his hummer.

Eric sighed and looked around. And then suddenly he saw him. Standing on the other side of the road. He knew it was him, there was no way out. He looked at the picture of a guy he had in his pocket. And indeed it was him .. Patrick Queno.

"Ryan, it's him." He pointed softly to the man who was walking on the other side.

Ryan couldn't believe his eyes. "Should we get him?"

"Uhu, this is our first and maybe last chance to talk to him."

They walked towards Patrick. But Patrick already noticed them and ran away. Eric and Ryan began to run too. They didn't want to loose this guy. He was the only solution to the next chapter of this case.

"Don't run away! Stay where you are, and nothing would happen to you!" Eric shouted.

Patrick gave up. This was a short pursuit, that never happened before. Patrick turned around. And threw his hands in the air.

"What are you going to do? Lock me into prison? What did I even do, why is the whole police station searching for me? Huh?"

It was like Patrick was freaking out. It was like he had taken drugs, but Ryan nor Eric could prove that. Because every step they took to get closer to Patrick, every step he took to get as far away from them.

"We won't hurt you Patrick, we only wanna ask you a couple of questions." Ryan said on a soft tone.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong .. damn it!" Patrick knelt on the ground. "Ask me anything you want! I've got nothing to hide for anyone."

"Do you know Lauren Mccving?" Ryan asked and Patrick looked up. "No, I never heard about that name."

"Are you engaged to Viona?" Eric showed him the ring while Ryan was asking that question.

"No, I don't know a Viona. Are we done?" Patrick stood up, ready to take off.

"No we aren't, we have to take you with us. We need to talk to you in private, and not here on this street." Ryan stepped forward. And this time Patrick didn't step back, but stepped forward too.

"Okay, take me with you. Then I'm finally done with this."

* * *

Natalia was hungry. She didn't know how long they were in this empty room. But they didn't eat in the time they were here. She wanted to walk to Ayla, who was on the bed, but suddenly the door smashed open, again, and a man was standing in front of them.

"You two are going with me." The man didn't scream, but said it on a low tone. But when Ayla hesitated, the bomb in him exploded. "I said; You two are going with me! And hurry up would ya!"

He walked to Natalia and grabbed her by her arms. She didn't say anything. Because saying or doing anything against this big man wouldn't change the situation. Only a broken arm and blood on the floor. This thought made Natalia shiver.

When the man grabbed Natalia by her arms, Ayla didn't hesitate anymore but walked to the big man too. "I'm sorry..." She said with a shaky voice.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear the two of you. Otherwise you can expect a fist." Ayla looked with big eyes to the man. She wanted to kick and scream and run away as fast as she could. But there was only 1% that, that could happen.

They walked away from the empty room. Not knowing what was waiting for them at the end of this endless hall. It felt like they were walking upwards, but there were no stairs so Natalia couldn't establish that thought. When they were finally at the end of the endless hall. They saw a door. The man opened it and pushed the two of them trough the door. Natalia and Ayla had to blink. They were outside in the fresh air.

The man was still holding the arms of Natalia, he let one go and grabbed one arm of Ayla, so he was sure that she couldn't run away from him. He dragged them to a car. And pushed them inside of the black SUV. He closed and locked the doors and took place on the drivers seat. Ready to drive away.

* * *

**We still don't know who that man is who kidnapped Natalia and Ayla. It's an unknown person. ^^**

**I don't know what kind of questions to ask, lol.**

**So I'm out.**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you like Ryan Wolfe? Now, in this chapter is a lot of Ryan Wolfe. That's what my friend is thinking. **

**Thanks anyways for all your reviews :) I love them.**

**This chapter isn't long, but it isn't short also. It's very powerful. That's what my friend is thinking. :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Previously:**

The man was still holding the arms of Natalia, he let one go and grabbed one arm of Ayla, so he was sure that she couldn't run away from him. He dragged them to a car. And pushed them inside of the black SUV. He closed and locked the doors and took place on the drivers seat. Ready to drive away.

* * *

Patrick was walking to the hummer, he prayed so hard that he did this all on the right time. He looked over his shoulder and saw the two CSI's talking to each other.

"May I get in?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah sure." One CSI said. Before he got in the car, he looked at the two CSI's. The one who just answered his question had brown hair with brown eyes. And the other had black hair and .. he couldn't see which color his eyes were, but they both looked interesting. When Patrick noticed that the two were watching him, he got in and closed the car's door behind him.

As fast as Patrick could, he took his cellphone and called a number. This was his chance to call before the two CSI's were ready to step into the car too.

_"Yeah?"_ the voice of the man sounded loud, like he was sitting in a car.

"It's me, P. Do you have them?" He put his cellphone between his ear and shoulder and scratched his arms.

_"Of course I have them. Where are you?"_

"In a car, but I have to hang up."

Before the man could say something else, Patrick already hang up.

* * *

"Eric are you finally ready to take off? It's almost lunch-time and I'm really starving and that is not a joke at all!" Ryan rubbed his belly .

"Yes, yes I'm finally done." Eric sighed.

"What did you even do?" Ryan asked while he almost jumped towards the hummer.

"I had to text Calleigh." Eric put his cellphone back in his pocket.

"What! You can see her at work! You made me and my stomach wait only for a text-message?"

"Yes . I . Did . So do you wanna go or what?" Eric pushed Ryan towards the hummer.

They got in the car and Ryan turned the keys. The hummer was ready to take off.

"Next stop ..." But Ryan was disturbed by a car who came out of another street. It was a black SUV. The same as the one who almost hit the hummer. The car past them and Ryan looked into the car to see if he could see anyone in it.. and he did. He forgot his hunger right away.

First he saw the girl with her black hair again, and when he looked better, he could see someone sitting next to the girl. At the moment that the SUV past the hummer, the woman turned her head and faced Ryan. It happened all so fast. But this person was someone he would notice anywhere.

_Natalia._

* * *

_Ryan... Ryan? RYAN?_

It was definitely Ryan who was sitting in that hummer. And she hoped that he had seen her. She hoped it so hard. The car drove too fast to wave to him. But she was glad that she was able to face him. If Ayla hadn't punch her on the arm, she wouldn't even notice that the hummer was there. But now everything was clear for her.

When Ayla was brought to that empty room, she made movements to two guys in a hummer, and that might have been Ryan and Eric. There was no way out. Otherwise Ayla hadn't punch her on the arm, to give her this signal.

Natalia smiled to herself. _Ryan wouldn't be so stupid to not notice me. And he would definitely say it to H or someone else that he saw me in the car_. Her thoughts were disturbed by the man who spoke to her.

"Why are you smiling? There is nothing to smile about? So stop please. Or do you wanna die?"

Natalia shook her head and stopped smiling.

* * *

"It was Natalia! I'm sure it was her .. I'm convinced that it was her! I would notice her anywhere."

While Eric was getting a statement of Patrick, Ryan was talking to H about what happened.

"You're really sure, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Yes I am. I already thought it was weird that Natalia wrote a letter and began with Dear Ryan and ended with Mrs Boa Vista. I know her to good to know that she wouldn't say bye with her full name on it. And she would have called me, not writing me a damn letter!"

"Ryan, calm down. I believe you. Do you still have that letter of Natalia."

Ryan look apologetically. "Uhm, I have. But it isn't complete. I think."

He took the scraps from his pocket and gave it to Horatio.

"I'm sorry, I was really angry when I read that note and I tore it in pieces."

"It's okay Ryan, I will bring this to Maxine and ask her to complete this puzzle."

"Tell her to hurry please .."

"I will Ryan, I will." Horatio walked away and almost put on his sunglasses. But then realized he was in a building where the sun couldn't shine.

Ryan felt worried. He had to do something, he couldn't just stay here and wait. So Ryan walked to the locker room, opened his locker, took out his coat, gun and kit and left the building.

* * *

**- What is Ryan planning to do!**

**- Where are Natalia and Ayla taken?**

**- What can Maxine find out about that note?**

**- And how about that Patrick? Is it true that he has nothing to hide?**

**Find out in new upcoming chapter :) I hoped you like this one.**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I'm back I think. After 2 weeks not writing a next chapter for this fic. I thought: Let's write one. I didn't want to let you guys wait for it. ;p But I probably did. Lol**

**It is not a long chapter. But a good one.**

**I wanna thank: Forensic Kitteh & People on twitter, who are fans of #CSI Miami! :) Like; Speedi. They are making me smile behind my computer. Even if they can't see that. xp**

**So, enjoy reading it!**

* * *

"Alexx tell me. What happened to her?"

"Well, this is the girl from the elevator and she had a bomb inside of her."

"So that's what happened at the scene?"

"Yes, the bomb exploded. And as you can see.. she isn't complete."

"But how did she get it inside of her?"

"That's a good question Horatio."

Horatio looked at the body for a moment. Well .. he wasn't looking at a body. He was looking at pieces of a body.

"It was a tiny bomb. So it is possible that she had to eat it"

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"NO, I'm not gonna eat it."_

_"SHUT UP BITCH! YOU HAVE TO!"_

_He grabbed her chin and opened her mouth. He put the bomb in the back of her mouth._

_"NOW EAT IT!"_

_she wanted to spit it out, but she was too late. She already swallowed it._

**.FLASHBACK-**

"Thank you Alexx, I will report it to the rest."

* * *

"What are we doing here? This is my house .."

The man dragged them inside.

"Everyone is looking for the two of you, especially for you.." He pointed to Natalia. "And I'm sure they already checked your house, so they would not come here for a second time."

The man locked the door. And put the keys in his pocket.

"So if you wanna excuse me, I have to phone someone." He walked to the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

"Is there no way out here?" Ayla whispered to Natalia.

"No there isn't, unless, the door to the backyard is open."

They walked to the living room. Natalia placed a hand on the doorknob. She heard a click, and suddenly the door opened.

Ayla looked like a miracle happened. She grinned to herself.

"Go .." Natalia whispered to Ayla.

Ayla nodded and ran to the backyard. Then she turned around and looked at Natalia.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Yes, just wait a second, would ya?"

Ayla frowned and walked back to the door. She closed it and locked it from the outside.

Natalia looked up. _What the fuck is she doing, locking me up?_

"I'm sorry. This is the only way, I'll get away from here safely. Before that creepy man returns from his phone call to run after us and kill us with his gun! It's me or you, and then I will chose for myself." Ayla said with a loud voice.

Natalia felt betrayed. After everything she did for her.. well maybe it wasn't that much. But she cared for this girl. She could feel the pain that Ayla felt.

"Please, open the door." But Natalia knew that Ayla couldn't hear her, and if she did, then she would probably not open the door for her.

"I'm sorry .." Said Ayla again. She placed a hand on the window of the door and then ran away.

"Well, well, well. The girl left you behind? Not even taking you with her?"

Natalia could feel her shiver. She turned around slowly.

"You still don't know who I am, do you Natalia?"

"No.. I don't"

"''You don't know who I am?" The man slapped her in the face.

"N..No." She rubbed her cheek.

"God damn it! I'm ..."

* * *

**Sorry for this cliffhanger ;p**

**And sorry for not showing Ryan in this chapter. But trust me; he will be in the upcoming chapter. (:**

**Hope you liked it.**

**And Review please!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I'm back .. and I've got a surprise. You finally get to know who that creepy kidnapper is. So I will let the introduce with this and enjoy reading (:**

* * *

"Jack!" He looked angry, "My fucking name is Jack, you fool!"

Now Natalia remembered, it was Nick's best friend. How couldn't she notice that?

"What are you thinking about? Don't you wanna know why I kidnapped you?"

He pushed her on the white couch, just 2 ft away from the backyard's door.

"I ..." Natalia didn't look at him when see was trying to speak. But then he suddenly slapped her in the face again.

"Never mind, I don't even wanna hear your opinion at all!" He sighed. "Nick left me a letter, well it's more like a list … he told me to read it when he would be gone. And I did." He stopped talking. There was a loud sigh again and a couple of seconds of silence. "Nick is dead because of you!"

"I'm s..sorry." Said Natalia, while she was pushing herself away from Jack.

"Don't sorry, you bitch! He's already gone, and there is nothing you or me can do about."

He grabbed her arm. "Don't back away from me. I'm not finished yet." He continued talking:

"Nick asked me to finish his list. But I can't finish it, because he never started it. So now I have to start it, but well. I sorta already did. Number one on the list is: Kidnapping you .. and hey! I already did that." He laughed for a moment but continued right after. "Number two on the list is: have some fun .. and owh, I don't think that has already ended. It just has to start."

He showed a grin and Natalia shivered again. Natalia knew what he was up to. And if he started .. well, then there was nothing that could stop him.

Jack climbed on top of her.

_Owh no, this is it_. Thought Natalia.

"Here comes the fun, honey." His expression told Natalia that he was enjoying it. He could feel her pain, but he loved the pain of others.

Jack was ripping Natalia's t-shirt off. "No please, don't do it Jack. Just let me go and I won't tell anyone what you were trying to do to me."

"Don't tell me what to do or not! I can make my own decisions. So Shut Up And Enjoy!"

When Natalia's t-shirt was off, he was getting his hands to her jeans.

_Do not let this happen to you, again. Natalia you're strong .._

Jack interrupted her thoughts. He got her pants off too.

"No! Don't touch me asshole!"

She kicked him in his cock. And Jack jumped off of her.

"What are you doing bitch!

Natalia stood up and ran away. She was only wearing underwear.

"Come back!"

Natalia ran to the front door but she forgot that the door was locked. She kicked the door with anger. But with no success. She turned around slowly. And looked into the eyes of a very angry man.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Húh?"

Natalia pushed her back against the wall. The space between Jack and her was too small.

"G .. g .. go away from me!"

"Never." He grabbed her hair and pulled her to the bedroom. Natalia already knew what was going to happen to her.

* * *

Ryan sat in his car. He didn't know what to do. He was angry on everyone and everything. He just wanted Natalia back. Is that so hard? He didn't know where to start, he didn't know where to look. He felt stupid. Natalia needed his help, but he didn't even know what to do!

He sighed and looked out of the window. Searching for something that would help him getting a good idea. His eyes stopped at a house. Of course! Natalia's house. No one ever entered her house since she was missing. He started the car and drove off.

He also didn't know what he could expect at Natalia's house, but he could at least try it.

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't too short. (: At least you know who this kidnapper is. **

**I also hope that Ryan would be on time at Natalia's ..**

**Well, I'm out and I hope you liked it. Don't bother to send me any reviews (:**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hii everyone! I'm back again, one day before x-mas, Lol. I hope you like this chapter. :]**

* * *

**Previously:**

Natalia ran to the front door but she forgot that the door was locked. She kicked the door with anger. But with no success. She turned around slowly. And looked into the eyes of a very angry man.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Húh?"

Natalia pushed her back against the wall. The space between Jack and her was too small.

"G .. g .. go away from me!"

"Never." He grabbed her hair and pulled her to the bedroom. Natalia already knew what was going to happen to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan sat in his car. He didn't know what to do. He was angry on everyone and everything. He just wanted Natalia back. Is that so hard? He didn't know where to start, he didn't know were to look. He felt stupid. Natalia needed his help, but he didn't even know what to do!

He sighed and looked out of the window. Searching for something that would help him getting a good idea. His eyes stopped at a house. Of course! Natalia's house. No one ever entered her house since she is missing. He started the car and drove off.

He also didn't know what he could expect at Natalia's house, but he could at least try it

* * *

He dragged her to the bed and pushed her on it. Natalia struggled and tried to kick, but with no success.

"Don't move you bitch!"

He slapped her in the face. Natalia was getting dizzy. Jack noticed that and used that time to search for some tape. But the only thing he could find was underwear and underwear and .. a rope and a gun. Jack smiled; _what a fool. She doesn't even have a safe to keep it in?_

Natalia was getting back in reality. And saw Jack searching in her closet. She looked to her wrists and ankles, but saw that she wasn't tied up. If there was a chance to escape, then it was now. She pulled herself up and ran to the bathroom. Jack noticed it and ran after her.

"You're making me crazy!"

Natalia was too fast. Before he could reach her, she was already in the bathroom and was fast enough to close and lock the door before Jack could grab her.

Jack was angry, too angry. He pointed the gun at the door and shot as fast as he could. He yelled in the meanwhile.

Natalia was scared, she jumped to the wall and pressed herself against it. She didn't know what to do. She looked around and saw the bathtub on her left. But to reach that she had to cross the bathroom. But it was too risky. If she did, then Jack was able to kill her. Even if he did not notice it. So Natalia stayed against the wall. She slid to the ground and stayed quiet. Natalia looked at the door, there were tons of holes in the door. She didn't know if Jack was able to see her.

* * *

"I HEARD SHOTS AND IT CAME FROM UHM .." The man looked around, and noticed a sign which said: Coconut Grove.

"UHM .. IT'S IN COCONUT GROVE .. NUMBER 124. HURRY UP PLEASE!" And he hung up the phone.

* * *

"I know you're inside Talia! Open up the door and I would not hurt you!" His tone sounded milt. But Natalia didn't give a sound.

"If you don't wanna open it, then I have to do it!"

Jack took three steps backwards. He sighed after the steps and then ran into the door. When he was in the bathroom he saw Natalia sitting on the ground. Her eyes terrified.

"Ssssst... don't be scared honey. Don't you like fun?" He pointed the gun at Natalia. "Get up."

Natalia knew that the gun was empty. That he was out of bullets. But in case of that she stood up. Jack walked to her. And pushed her against the wall. He slid with his hands to her pants and tried to remove her pants.

"No .. please .. please don't do it Jack."

He pushed her harder against the wall. "Quiet. Or I will hurt you."

He ripped her pants and his off. Natalia looked down .. He didn't wear underpants. She looked away. Jack ripped her underpants off too, but with difficulty. Cause Natalia was struggling very hard. Natalia wasn't prepared for when he entered her. She was terrified and in an automatic move she pushed him away from her. He stumbled and fell on the ground. He looked up. His eyes angry.  
Natalia pulled her pants up quickly. Jack graphed the gun and pointed it at Natalia.

* * *

Ryan was driving fast. When he heard from Horatio that there were gunshots heard in Natalia's house. He didn't know how fast he needed to get at Natalia's. He drove as fast as he could. He honked to every car and he drove trough red lights dozens of times. After five minutes he finally arrived at Natalia's house. He looked out of the window and sighed. No one was here yet. So Natalia could still be in danger.

_Hurry up Horatio. Natalia is in danger._

He stepped out of the car and took his gun with him. He walked to the front door and saw that it wasn't locked. So he got inside of the house. Everything was up side down. Ryan could see that something bad happened here. He took the stairs. Cause there was no one downstairs. He walked to the room of Natalia. The first things he noticed was that the blanket of the bed had fallen and the closet's doors were open. And there was no one in the room. He walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was a mess. The door had dozens of holes and there was blood on the floor ..

"Natalia? Are you in here?" Ryan searched for Natalia desperately. In the bathtub, behind the shower curtains, but she was nowhere.

Ryan felt on his knees in front of the blood.

_Natalia where are you?_

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. And I hope I can write another chapter before x-mas eve. But I will see. Review please. (: I'm addicted to them! xD**

**xoxo wolvista**


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all: Merry Christmas! Hope you all will have a great time (:**

**And now it comes. I wrote another chapter for you guys! See it as a Christmas gift, lol**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Hurry up Horatio. Natalia is in dangerous._

He stepped out of the car and took his gun with him. He walked to the front door and saw that it wasn't locked. So he got inside of the house. Everything was up side down. Ryan could see that something bad happened here. He took the stairs. Cause there was no one downstairs. He walked to the room of Natalia. The first things he noticed were that the blanket of the bed had fallen and the closet doors were open. And there was no one in the room. He walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was a mess. The door had dozens of holes and there was blood on the floor ..

"Natalia? Are you in here?" Ryan searched for Natalia desperately. In the bathtub, behind the shower curtains, but she was nowhere.

Ryan felt on his knees in front of the blood.

_Natalia where are you?_

* * *

The sounds of the police cars came closer. Ryan sat on the ground of the bathroom. His hands on his head and his eyes focused on the blood.

_Natalia where are you._

The sentence repeated itself over and over again in his head. Ryan sighed loudly. He heard that the sounds of the police cars stopped. He looked to his right and saw Horatio standing in the door. Ryan shook his head. A sign that Natalia was not here. Horatio walked to Ryan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ryan, I really .." Ryan interrupted him.

"Horatio, please don't talk like she is dead. I know she isn't. This blood can not prove anything!" Ryan stood up. And walked to the door, but before he left the bathroom he turned around and spoke:

"If you need me, then call me. I do not wanna be in this house. Not now."

Horatio nodded. He could feel the pain in Ryan. Ryan was like a son for him. After all these years he knew how to handle him. So he let him go.

Horatio turned his head to the blood. He hoped that the words of Ryan were true. That Natalia Boa Vista was not dead. But the blood on the ground was too much, so he couldn't confirm that she wasn't dead.

"Horatio?"

Horatio turned around and saw Alexx standing. She had a t-shirt in her hand.

"Isn't this Natalia's favorite t-shirt?"

Horatio looked at it, and he remembered what Natalia said to him on the day she wore that t-shirt for the first time:

-**FLASHBACK-**

"I love this t-shirt, and you know why?"

Horatio smiled. "No, tell me."

"This is the first t-shirt I bought when it was over between Nick and me. It's mine. 100% mine." Natalia smiled.

"I like it. Be proud on it." Then Horatio turned around and put his sunglasses on. He walked away with a smile.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Can you give that t-shirt to Calleigh. I'm sure she can investigate it. And Alexx .. Will you please take a look at this blood." Horatio took a step to the right, so that Alexx could see the blood better.

"Of course H, anything for Natalia."

"Thank you Alexx. Now if you will excuse me. I've got to go." Horatio walked away from the crime scene. Away from the house. He had to find Ryan Wolfe.

* * *

Ryan was in the locker room. He had every document of this case. He looked through it. He knew he wasn't allowed to just grab some documents or evidence and look at it. But he had no choice. This was for a colleague. Someone he loved.

He looked at everything and brought everything back to his mind;

Victim #1 named Lauren Mcving was kidnapped. They found her and brought her home. 24 hours later, she was gone again. And found in an elevator. The elevator in the empty building Shiny Faces. She had a bomb inside of her and died.

Then there was another girl missing. Ayla Prince. Probably the girl he saw in the car. But he heard that she was located .. in her own house. With her family. Her father had called to CSI to tell that she was back.

And now Natalia Boa Vista .. left a fake note to tell that she was gone for 2 days. Never heard something from her again.

The offender: Unknown.

_What do they all have in common?_

Ryan took the documents with him. He walked to the closest office and took a seat behind a computer. First he searched for Lauren Mcving. He found out that she was engaged to someone who's named: Jack Peterson. Ryan wrote his name on a piece of paper. Then suddenly he looked up from the piece of paper.

_Jack Peterson. Didn't I see that name before?_

Ryan looked trough some files in the computer.

**Jack Peterson**

**Sued for possible rape**

**Released due to insufficient evidence**

Ryan couldn't believe his eyes. The one who sued him, was Lauren Mcving. His fiancée.

Ryan opened the documents on the desk. On the last page was the examination of the piece of hair that was found. And it matched to

.. Jack Peterson.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! And sorry for not showing Natalia in it. But I'll promise that she will appear in the upcoming chapter (:**

**R&R Please!**

**And again: merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, it's me; Wolvista. **

**I know, it has been a really really REALLY long time since I've updated this story. 7 months, to be exact. And I apologize for that. I'm really sorry. But there was a lot going on in real life and I hadn't really had the urge to write a new chapter, and when I did.. I just quit writing it and threw it away eventually, cause I wasn't pleased with what I was writing. Didn't want to disappoint you. But I guess I did disappoint you with this long waiting. And I'm really sorry, I really am. But here is a new chapter. And I hope you all like it. **

**You should, by the way. Thank my friend Ayla. She told me (yesterday) that I had to get back to the writing. Cause she thought this story was really good. And so I did. I wrote this chapter in an hour. Yes. It took me so long to write this chapter. **

**So have fun reading. And again. I'm really sorry!**

* * *

**Previously:**

And now Natalia Boa Vista .. left a fake note to tell that she was gone for 2 days. Never heard something again from her.

The offender: Unknown.

_What do they all have in common?_

Ryan took the documents with him. He walked to the closest office and took a seat behind a computer. First he searched for Lauren Mcving. He found out that she was engaged to someone who's named: Jack Peterson. Ryan wrote his name on a piece of paper. Then suddenly he looked up from the piece of paper.

_Jack Peterson. Didn't I see that name before?_

Ryan looked trough some files in the computer.

**Jack Peterson**

**Sued for possible rape**

**Released due to insufficient evidence**

Ryan couldn't believe his eyes. The one who sued him, was Lauren Mcving. His fiancée.

Ryan opened the documents on the desk. On the last page was the examination of the piece of hair that was found. And it matched to

.. Jack Peterson.

* * *

_'Blood, red, everywhere..'_

_'Pain, headache..'_

The words spun around in his head.

He carried the body in his arms. She felt so lifeless and not heavy at all.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock._

A smile appeared on his face as he entered the big building in front of him. People stared at him, in shock and in disbelieve, while he gently placed the body on the ground and kissed her hand.

"Sweet dreams" He whispered in her ear.

He got up and walked to a chair and sat down. Some people hurried their way to the body on the ground and some, still shocked, were just standing there watching the whole scene.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock._

He glanced at his watch and started the count down.

_20.. 19.. 18.. 17.._

He could see some people grabbing their mobile phone, dialing 911 and calling for help.

_16.. 15.. 14.. 13.. 12.._

'They just stand there, doing nothing but standing. They don't run, they don't get safe… Ha, I call those people DEFENITLY stupid.' He thought and laughed out loud.

"Sir, are you okay?" a woman asked. She had beautiful brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She rested her hand on his knee. He just looked at her hand and laughed again. 'Poor woman.' He thought and began to count out loud.

_"9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.."_

The woman, shocked, took some steps away from him and screamed:

"Everybody! Out! **NOW**!"

People got scared, yelled, ran as fast as they could. The woman took one last glance at the man and ran away also.

_"3.. 2.. 1.. _BOOM_"_

He made an explosion sign with his hands and everything .. became black.

* * *

Sirens were heard. It seemed like there were hundreds of ambulances and police cars. In fact, it wasn't that much..

Calleigh and Eric both sat in a car on their way to were the explosion had happened. Ryan followed them with his car. Squeezing the steering wheel. He was anxious of what he might could find at the crime scene.

Calleigh kept looking in the mirror.

"He's becoming mental, isn't he?"

Eric turned his head to the right to look at a concerned Calleigh, who kept flashing her eyes at the mirror to look at a desperate man sitting in the other car behind them. Ryan.

"Of course not, honey. He is just…" Eric sighed. "Worried.. Yes, worried. That's all."

He kissed Calleigh's forehead gently and quickly. He was driving a car though.

"There it is." Calleigh pointed as soon as Eric re-sat behind his steering wheel. They couldn't have missed it. A big building, completely ruined at the front, crossed their way. They stopped the car at the side of the road and got out.

Ryan had stopped the car also and joined the couple. He could hear Calleigh gasp because of the awful scene in front of them when he took position beside her.

- People were crying. They were hurt, lost and covered in blood and dust. Some bodies lay spread on the grass. Ryan counted the bodies; 24.. 25.. 26.

26 bodies were laying on the grass. 26 people were dead. And he didn't know if there was more to come. 'How the hell could this even happen at all?' He thought to himself. -

The trio walked towards the crime scene, getting stopped by some police officers. They showed their badge and entered the complete disaster.

Someone bumped into them. It was Alexx.

"First Natalia's house and now this. I can't take any rest, can I?"

She took a glance at the trio, especially Ryan, gave a quick and sad smile then continued her walk toward some victims.

"Natalia?" Eric asked.

"Don't mention it please, ask H." Ryan replied.

"But.." Eric got cut off by a warned look from Calleigh. "Don't.." She whispered. Eric only nodded.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?" Ryan asked. And the trio separated to do their work.

* * *

"Doesn't it make you excited, Fluffy?"

A man asked a dog while watching the scene beneath him. "Like I'm watching a comedy show." He smiled.

He put the dog down and walked closer to his window.

"_Lovely" _ He whispered, and he turned around.

* * *

Horatio was driving his Hummer back to the office. He hadn't found Ryan yet, he had quit looking for him though.

When he got the text-message from Alexx saying the blood wasn't Natalia's, he was really relieved. He was rather happy when he also read that the blood was from the one and only Jack Peterson.

He was, though, still worried about where Natalia could be. He shared, in that way, the same feelings with Ryan. Worry, frustration.. and so on.

He parked his car in the parking lot and was about to get out of the car when his mobile rang.

"Lieutenant Cane." He answered.

"H, Calleigh has found a body at the building where the explosion has happened. Two blocks away from Natalia's house…"

"And what, Mr. Delko?"

"The bomb, which caused the explosion, was inside of a woman's body.. when it exploded. We couldn't indentify the body cause it's a mess. Lieutenant.. this is just like in that building of shining faces. We have a match. This.."

"..is becoming one case. Thank you Mr. Delko." Horatio said.

"H?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"What's up with Nat…?"

"Not now Mr. Delko, not now..."

* * *

**I hoped you all liked this chapter. It wasn't a lot, I know. And I apologize for that too. But it is something and I loved writing this one. I think, it has some mysteries in it. Don't you think so? **

**And again. I'm not English or American, so I might be having some grammar problems or something. So if I have, then please review and tell me that. Compliments are also welcome too, haha. **

**I can learn of your reviews, so PLEASE, review!**

**Thanks again for reading, and thanks Ayla for being here for me.**

**I'm out! kisses wolvista.**

**ps. School starts this Tuesday for me, I think I will be able to post another chapter before then, but after Tuesday it will be difficult to post every week. Thanks again. xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ain't I incredible? Haha, here's ANOTHER chapter! Woop woop! By the way. Thanks for the reviews! I Appreciate! But next time, a little more details please, cause I have no idea what I did write wrong :P (grammar stuff) **

**Hi Katia, I'm used to say tick tack, cause that's what a dutch person normally does. So sorry for that. :$ By the way, it's great to hear from you again! uhm.. are you back on twitter by the way? Cause I haven't noticed it.. yet.**

**And Ayla! I love you! This chapter is dedicated to you! xx**

* * *

**Previously:**

"H, Calleigh has found a body at the building were the explosion has happened. Two blocks away from Natalia's house…"

"And what, Mr. Delko?"

"The bomb, which cause the explosion, was inside of a woman's body.. when it exploded. We couldn't indentify the body cause it's a mess. Lieutenant.. this is just like in that building of shining faces. We have a match. This.."

"..is becoming one case. Thank you Mr. Delko." Horatio said.

"H?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"What's up with Nat…?"

"Not now Mr. Delko, not now..."

* * *

"Okay, seriously… you ARE sick in your head if you let your victim swallow a bomb." Calleigh said while walking towards Horatio's office.

"No… really?" Eric replied on a sarcastic tone showing a lovely grin.

"Really!" Calleigh snapped back while knocking on Horatio's door. Ryan just watched silently.

"Come in!" Someone said in the office. Of course Horatio himself.

Calleigh opened the door and the three of them entered the office, finding Horatio sitting behind his desk looking at some documents.

"You wanted to talk to us, H?" Eric asked.

Horatio nodded and made a movement with his hands which made the trio sit down on the sofa against the wall.

"We have, recently, talked to Patrick Queno."

"The one we caught?" Ryan asked while pointing at Eric and himself.

"Yes, that one." Horatio confirmed. "It seems like… he was the one who wrote the letter on that piece of paper on the door of Natalia's." Horatio took a quick glance at Ryan before continuing. "He also confessed to us that he's working with a group of 3 people. Him excluded. We think that one of them has been killed at the explosion of this afternoon. His name is Oliver Prince."

"Wait! Isn't that the name of the father of Ayla Prince? Ayla, the one who has been missing but has returned today?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe, that's correct. If there are four people in the group and one has been killed at the explosion and one is behind bars, then it makes two more to go. Including the kidnapper of Natalia."

Ryan stood op. "Well, let's get back to work then!"

Calleigh looked up at him, concerned. And grabbed his T-shirt to make him sit down again. Eric only sighed.

Horatio, however, pretended like he didn't notice Ryan or Calleigh at all.

"Alexx was able to investigate the body at the now ruined building. And I like to confirm that it's not Natalia but Lisa Mcving. Even though that was a nice woman. We now know that Natalia hasn't been the one at the building."

"Isn't Lisa, like, Laurens sister? Lauren Mcving?" Calleigh said on a disbelieve tone.

"Indeed. Alexx was also able to examine the blood in Natalia's house. And I like to say that it wasn't Natalia's blood but Jack Peterson's. We think that it's the third man of the group and we think that he is keeping Natalia hostage." Horatio took another glance at Ryan.

"So we need to find Jack Peterson then?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, that's right." Horatio replied.

Ryan sighed. He wanted to search for Natalia as fast as he could. Now he knew that she wasn't dead, he felt some weight falling of his shoulders. He didn't want to have this chat with his colleagues. He just wanted to find Natalia, g'd damn it!

Horatio continued talking. Not noticing Ryan making a fist of his hands.

"We know that the one who's taking Natalia hostage, probably Jack, is driving a black SUV. Because that's the car you two have seen with Natalia in it? Am I right?"

"Yes, H. And I can remember the last two numbers of the number plate, which was eight and six." Eric said, looking very pleased with himself.

"I can look for a black SUV with a number plate ending with an eight and a six." Calleigh said.

"Great. You do that Mrs. Duquesne and Eric and Ryan are going to get Ayla Prince and her family for their own safety.

Ryan looked rather disturbed.

'_Do I really need to get a teenager? __When I can safe a colleague?' _He thought to himself.

"This conversation is over. You can go." Horatio said.

The three of them walked out of his office and closed the door behind them.

When the door closed, Horatio turned around on his chair and looked out of his window.

'_Don't worry Mrs. Boa Vista. We will come and get you.. I promise.'_

-x-

Jack looked at a now sleeping Natalia. He had tied her up in the back of his car in the middle of nowhere.

"That stupid bitch." He said out loud, while rubbing his painful shoulder.

FLASH BACK –

As soon as he noticed the sirens of the police cars, he dropped his gun and got into a fight with Natalia.

"Do as I say and I won't hurt you!" Jack yelled at Natalia, while trying to catch her wrists.

"You're a stupid git if you actually think I'm doing everything you say!"

Jack, however, didn't notice her grabbing the gun. She already shot in his shoulder before he could grab the gun back.

He could feel the burning pain in his shoulder when it started bleeding.

"FUCK!" He yelled as more and more blood escaped his shoulder.

Natalia tried to run away. She couldn't shoot him anymore, cause the gun was empty. Unfortunately, for her, he did grab her wrists at her trial to escape. He put the gun back in his pocket and pulled her back downstairs, to the front door and back to the car where he pushed her in the back and pulled a needle out of his other pocket. He stabbed her in the arm and she fell asleep immediately.

END OF FLASHBACK –

* * *

**I hoped you all liked this chapter. It was more a conversation one with some solving stuff. or whatever. hahaa**

**anyways. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**I love you all! Stay tuned. See ya later!**

**xxx Wolvista**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! School has begun here, but I have been able to write another chapter. Chapter 15 already. I hope you like it, hope you'll enjoy it. And I hope you're going to review. Thanks for clicking on my story again :) And have fun!**

**Ps. KATIA YOU'RE BACK ON TWITTER! F*CK YEAH! :D hahaa, I gave you a little character in this story :p**

**Ayla, I loveee you! You're in this chapter too, again ;)**

**And Olivia, if you read this. I gave you a character too. Not a fantastic one, but I loved to use your name in the story. hahaa. **

**xxx Romee**

* * *

**Previously:**

FLASH BACK –

As soon as he noticed the sirens of the police cars, he dropped his gun and got into a fight with Natalia.

"Do as I say and I won't hurt you!" Jack yelled at Natalia, while trying to catch her wrists.

"You're a stupid git if you actually think I'm doing everything you say!"

Jack, however, didn't notice her grabbing his gun. She already shot in his shoulder before he could grab the gun back.

He could feel the burning pain in his shoulder when it started bleeding.

"FUCK!" He yelled as more and more blood escaped his shoulder.

Natalia tried to run away. She couldn't shoot him anymore, cause the gun was empty. Unfortunately, for her, he did grab her wrists at her trial to escape. He put the gun back in his pocket and pulled her back downstairs, to the front door and back to the car where he pushed her in the back and pulled a needle out of his other pocket. He stabbed her in the arm and she fell asleep immediately.

END OF FLASHBACK –

* * *

Natalia woke up. Her head pounded and she felt cold. She tried to stretch her back, but then noticed that she was stuck in a tiny space.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and got brighter. Her eyes started to tear, so she closed them again.

Some strong arms scooped her up and when she was laying down again, she could feel and smell the grass surrounding her. She opened her eyes slowly and immediately recognized where she was; the Everglades.

She rolled over to see a car parked. Jack was leaning against the car, talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes… I know… yes… okay… I'm sorry boss, but… okay." Jack sighed and put his mobile back in his pocket. He turned around to see Natalia looking at him. He sighed again.

'_This is getting boring and the cops are looking for us.'_ He thought.

Jack walked towards Natalia and kneeled down. Natalia, in the meanwhile, had been able to sit down instead of laying down in the grass.

"You know… I need to get rid of you. As soon as possible." Jack said, looking at her like he was searching for a solution.

"And I need to get rid of _you._" Natalia snapped back and without thinking she spit in his face also. She grinned.

Jack looked disgusted. He wiped it off with his sleeve and leaned against the car again.

"The cops are searching for us. So we've got to stay here for one night. If you don't mind of course." He said the last line in a very sarcastic tone. "You know Natalia, you're making my life really hard."

Natalia laughed in disbelieve. "Hard? You're kidding, right?"

Jack groaned and closed his eyes. What he didn't know was that Natalia had been able to grab a rock from the ground and tried to release herself from the tight ropes.

"You can choose, Natalia. Or you're going to sleep here one night OR I'll feed you to the alligators. I bet they'll love you. Your choice." Eyes still closed, waiting for a reply.

"A night can't bother." Natalia answered. She bit her lip, she had to keep this conversation standing otherwise he would notice what she's been doing in the meanwhile.

"You know, Jack. I always thought you were a nice guy. But, hey! Who am I? My brains are fucked up sometimes."

Her hands got tired of the uncomfortable position she was in.

"_Come on! Come on!"_ She whispered.

The eyelids of Jack moved and then snapped open. He looked at her, curiously.

"What did you say?"

"One word," Natalia said. "_Free."_

* * *

It was getting very cloudy. Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko sat in front of Ayla Prince and her mother Olivia Prince.

"So, Ayla. You were lost.. gone or whatever, for almost two days. What had happened?" Ryan asked.

"Why am I here?' Ayla asked. Pretending like she didn't hear Ryan's question at all.

"Just answer the question, Ayla." Eric said, looking very irritated. He got tired of that question. He used to count how many times that question got asked. The thing was, he got lost counting at 243

Ayla sighed and twisted her thumbs. Her mother rubbed her back and said:

"My husband has just been killed and Ayla has already confronted enough cops. Can you just leave her alone?"

"Mom, no. It's alright." Ayla said with a low voice. She looked back at the two CSI's sitting in front of her. "I've seen you two, didn't I? When I was in that black… car?" She looked down at her hands. Ashamed.

"Yes, that's true. Two times to be exact. One time alone.. and the other time with another woman. Do you know what happened to her? Do you know where she is? Eric asked.

And then suddenly, Ayla started to sob.

"Look at what you've done! You made my little girl cry!" Olivia Prince shouted and she hugged her daughter.

Ayla, however, pushed her away.

"No, mom. Stop it!" She said, trying to stop the sobs. "It is not their fault."

"But.."

"Mom! Shut it!" Ayla said one last time.

Eric and Ryan looked at each other, confused.

"Uhm.." Ryan tried to say something but Ayla was quicker.

"I was walking my dog with my friend Katia, when suddenly a car stopped in front of us. A black SUV. As you may know by now. A man got out of the car and said my name. In an automatic reaction I answered with a stupid 'yes'. When he heard me saying yes, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the car. Katia tried to help me. She took my dog at first and then kicked and slapped and screamed at the man as hard as she could. Unfortunately, she failed. I screamed to her not the tell anyone what happened nor to call the cops…"

Ayla paused, taking a deep breath.

"He pushed me on the backseat and we drove off. I know the man who took me though. His name is Jack. Jack Peterson."

Eric and Ryan glanced at each other.

"Jack is a friend of my dad… well.. was a friend of my dad. My dad worked with a couple of people, including this Jack dude. They're working for a boss, someone I don't know anything of. I know their jobs, however. It's; getting revenges on the one's who have hurt their friends. I know, it sounds stupid, rather sick. They really stood up for their friends. Crazy."

Ayla took another deep breath and shoved some hair away from her face. Her mother, in the meantime, had grabbed her other hand and squeezed it softly, here and there.

"Someone who they had to payback today, worked in that building where the explosion has been. My dad had to swallow a bomb.. and.. well.. he refused at first. That's why they took me. The one my dad really loved. He had to.. They would have killed me! He sacrificed himself for me!"

Ayla started sobbing again.

"They took me to all kinds of locations so I wouldn't get found. And one of the locations was in the basement of Jack. That woman, I guess her name was Natalia, was in that basement too. She was really nice and I wanted to tell her the whole story.. but I couldn't! So I lied to her… I… I feel so sorry for that!"

Ayla tried to stop the sobbing, but failed.

"And, what happened then?" Ryan asked.

The mother of Ayla shot him a disgust look. Ryan fell silent. Eric, however, had the urge to ask if Ayla could continue. And she did.

"We sat in that basement for an hour, maybe two.. I don't know anymore. We talked and then Jack appeared again. He brought us back upstairs. Back to his car. He pushed us on the backseat again. You two know this cause Natalia and I have seen you… Anyways, Jack brought us to Natalia's house."

And that's when Ayla started crying.

"I didn't mean to ..! I feel so sorry! It was awful!"

Ryan and Eric were confused.

"Don't cry please! Tell us what happened, please? We're talking about my colleague here.." Ryan said while he stood up. Eric pulled him down. Ryan could hear him mumble: _'Get some self control.. ugh.'_

"Continue please." Eric demanded.

Ayla's mother looked very shocked at her daughter. She had even pulled her hand back, and had crossed them over her chest. She frowned a bit, trying to process everything her daughter just had told them and what was might be about to come. Eventually, she spoke, quite seriously. "Yes dear, continue."

Ayla looked at her mother. This was getting on her nerves. _'Why me?' _She thought. She looked at the table in front of her and placed her hands on her lap. She swallowed. Sweat in her hand palms. With a whisper she said:

"I left her…" She had the urge to look at the two CSI's.

"I've locked her up in her own house, while she was only trying to help me get away… and all I did was leaving her behind."

Tears rolled down Ayla's cheeks again.

* * *

She ran as hard as she could, without looking behind her. She could feel the bullets scratch her arms and legs. But none of them really hit her. She could hear him scream, yell, run. Her feet got tired, she had to rest, but she couldn't. She didn't want to die. So all she did was run.

She ran as hard as she could.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. It may be a bit confusing though -" lmao. Okay, anyways. I dunno when I can update this story again, cause.. you know.. school .**

**Thanks for reading. And I'll see you next time. **

**xxx Romee **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 already! I'll keep it short. **

**Katia, this one is for you.**

**Olivia, #WeSupportEva **

**- Sorry for waiting. One problem: School. **

* * *

Ryan sat down on the nearest stool, chin resting on his hands. Many things were crossing his mind.

'_Ayla and her mother had been brought to a safe place. They were allowed to leave the place when the case would be solved._

_But one thing he didn't quite understand, was the fact that Ayla had told them that her father had to swallow a bomb to let the building explode. The thing was, they had found a woman's body with pieces of a bomb inside. Not a man's. Ayla's father, however, lay a couple of feet away from the woman. Which all means, that the father had never swallowed the bomb at all. But that he used an innocent woman to do it for him.'_

Ryan noticed a movement beside him and he looked up, facing Eric. Eric was holding two cups of coffee and gave one to Ryan.

"Drink it, it's with whipped cream. Your favorite." said Eric.

Ryan thanked him and took a sip. It immediately made him feel a bit better. Not fully better though. Not until Natalia would be found and would be safe.. with him, and the others, of course.

"I have seriously no idea what to do now. We have questioned Ayla, but didn't really get closer to where Natalia could be." said Eric, who had (in the meantime) grabbed another stool to join Ryan in his loneliness.

"I know right! It feels.. it feels like we are losing Natalia more and more and more. And I hate that feeling."

Ryan sighed and took another sip. Noticing that Eric hadn't had a sip of his own coffee at all. "Eric, drink it up. It's getting cold."

"I'm not in the mood for coffee." Eric stood up and threw his coffee in the trashcan. He then stared down at his feet. Not sure what to do. Neither of them was quite sure what to do. Until ..

"Guys!"

It was Calleigh.

"I found it! I found the car! Jack Peterson's car!"

Eric looked up and Ryan got on his feet.

"Come on then!" said Calleigh, looking quite disturbed by their reaction. "You wanna find Natalia or not?"

Both men immediately followed Calleigh.

-x-

Driving as hard as they could, they made their way to the place they thought Natalia would be.

"Where did you say the car was?" asked Eric.

Calleigh turned left and both men, Ryan and Eric grabbed something of the inside of the car for keeping them of losing balance.

"I said; the Everglades." Calleigh took another turn. This time the right one, Ryan and Eric held on tightly.

Ryan looked out of the window. He could see the Everglades becoming bigger. They were almost there.

'_I'm on my way Natalia. Stay strong.'_

* * *

She was thirsty and tired. Her feet felt sore. Her head pounded like crazy, sun burned on her skin. Everything around her seemed weird. Her breathing turned into coughing, like there wasn't enough air to breath in.

Covered in blood, she still kept on running. Not looking back, nor looking where she was going. She didn't hear any sound behind her, though. But she was scared, scared that if she would stop running he would catch her, hurt her may even kill her. And she didn't want that at all.

Barefoot, she kept on running. Stones were hurting her feet. Tears were burning up, her eyes swollen. While running, she pressed her fists hard into her eyes – there was no time for tears now.

...

Then suddenly a car came from her right and before she knew it, she was hit by it. She heard laughter and she saw the world spin around. Everything felt all fine, everything felt so light. She saw all kind of weird colors passing by until black.

Her lungs were hurting. She tried to catch some air to fill her lungs with. But this time, she failed.

* * *

"Damn! What was that?" cried Calleigh in shock. Her eyes and mouth wide open. She was quite sure she had hit something. She stopped the car and looked at Eric and Ryan. Both of them also with eyes and mouth wide open.

Something snapped in Calleigh's head and she got out of the car. She ran to the figure that lay on the ground. She heard Ryan and Eric getting out of the car too. Calleigh kneeled beside the figure. Hand on her own forehead, wiping the sweat away. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She then moved her hand to her mouth and looked shocked. Eric placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calleigh? Are you okay?" Asked Eric. Kneeling beside her. She shook her head and answered the open arms of Eric.

"N..no. It's not alright! Natalia is hurt and I feel so sorry for her. This week has been tough and I am all tired, but I don't want to give up, because this is my job. This is what I have to do. But this is all getting on my nerves. And I think I might collapse of tiredness if I keep on doing this! It's so not healthy. And I always tell myself that I am a strong woman, but this.. I've never seen this side of me before. Like my heart is ripped in ten thousand pieces. It feels horrible. And last but not least! I hit my favorite animal with my car. A horse! What the hell was this horse doing! I didn't see h..him at all!"

"Ssssh, Call. Calm down. You need to get up. We need to keep on searching for Natalia. I'm sure that this horse had a good life, before you.. hit him. I know that this week has been a tough one. But you have been in harder ones! I know.." Eric glanced at Ryan "We know, that you can do this. We know that you _are_ a strong woman."

Calleigh looked up. Tears still rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm being all emotional about this." She turned to Ryan. "I'm sorry Ryan, this must be awful for you. Seeing me cry here about nothing, while Natalia is in great danger."

"It's alright Calleigh. But I would really appreciate it if you could get in the car again and drive as hard as you did 5 minutes ago, because only that way we can find Natalia as soon as possible." Ryan offered her a hand and Calleigh took it. Eric stood up too and the three of them walked towards the car.

"Wait.." said Eric. "The tire is flat.. we can't drive with that!" He kicked the wheel of the car eagerly.

"Aaargh!" Ryan kicked a rock away. Biting his lip angrily.

Calleigh was right, this week was tough. And was getting on his nerves too. All too emotional for him to bare. A feeling like he was living half a life.

All Calleigh could say was: "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." But it didn't help any of them.

"We are acting all pathetic." Said Ryan suddenly. "We need to continue. This time walking. Take your gun in your hand. We are definitely NOT giving up. Not as long as my name is Ryan Wolfe. You understand?"

Calleigh nor Eric answered. They just grabbed their guns and they started walking. Calleigh took a quick glance at the horse. Promising him she would come back to get him and her car.

Ryan was relieved by their reaction, and sighed. He followed them.

-x-

What seemed like hours, was only another of 5 minutes. The sun was making them feel nauseous. They had one bottle of water to share. They kept on walking, surely no idea where they were going. No idea if they were heading closer to Natalia.

Then, there was this loud _'Bang._" Like someone shot with a gun. Ryan stopped so suddenly that Eric bumped into him.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ryan. Calleigh turned round when she realized she was thinking the same as Eric and Ryan. They started running to where the sound came from.

-x-

Holding their breaths. They heard another shot. And another. And another. Like there wasn't an end. Hoping the best, they continued their way to the gunshots. Holding their guns high in front of them. Ready to shoot if necessary. They knew something was definitely wrong. Definitely.

They were getting closer. They could feel it. Hear it too, though.

_Bang, Bang, Bang. _

And it stopped.

Was it finished?

They turned right, then left, and another left. Then they saw a car parked in the middle of the road. Well, it didn't really look like it was parked up there. Windows were broken, the front of the car was damaged badly. The whole car seemed bad in shape.

They checked the car. Nothing inside.

They walked around the car, to check if there was a scene behind the car they couldn't see. And they were right. They automatically lowered their guns.

* * *

_Show me where to go._

_The light or the darkness._

_The happy feeling or the pain._

_Right or left._

_I can't breath.._

_Should I wait and call it 'faith.'?_

_I'm going down. No where to go._

_All these questions, still unanswered. _

_I don't know what day it is._

_I don't know where I'm going._

_Only if you show me._

_Show me the__** unknowing **__road._

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Review please. I love reviews! **

**Owh & Ayla. I think / hope you are going to like chapter 17 ;)**

**yes. I'm already working on chapter 17. So i might be updating this weekend again :)**

**Thank you for reading. See ya next time!**

**xx Wolvista aka Romee !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews, you don´t know how happy you made me! I made a 'happy dance' as soon as I saw all those lovely and sweet reviews. Thank you so much! Because of all of your support, I made another chapter! YES! I did! I'm awesome right? :D haha, just kidding. I hope you will like this chapter. It's a confusing one, a lot of things are happening. **

**Go on and read, and thanks again. I love every single one of you! **

* * *

Horatio made his way to his office. Thinking about all the unanswered questions of this case. When he reached his door, he heard someone yelling his name. Horatio turned round and saw Walter running towards him, holding a letter in his right hand. He seemed out of breath, like he had ran a marathon. But that didn't matter at that moment. All Horatio could stare at was the letter in Walter's hand.

"Mr. Simmons. What is it you're holding in your hand?" Horatio hung his head to the right, twirling his sunglasses in his hands. Trying to read what was written on the letter.

"It.."

Walter gasped.

"It is a.."

Another gasp.

"Mr. Simmons, take a deep breath. There's no reason to hurry." Horatio placed his hand on the doorknob. "Come in and sit down. I'll get you some water, if that is okay for you.."

Horatio was about to open the door to his office when Walter shook his head.

"I'm fine, thank you H, but.." Walter took a deep breath. "H, this letter is for you. They left it at the reception."

He handed the letter to Horatio. Horatio turned it in his hands. Looking at it like he was afraid that if he would open it, it would explode. But when he did open it, nothing happened. It was, truly, a letter.

He started to read the letter and gave the envelop to Walter. Walter hopped on his feet. He felt some awkwardness between the two of them. Walter wanted to walk away, to leave Horatio alone for a bit, giving him some privacy. But then, suddenly, Horatio dropped the letter and ran away.

* * *

"WHY?" She shook her head angrily. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

She was shaking. The gun was shaking in her hand. She tried to control her body, she shoved some hair away from her face and she scratched her cheek for a moment. She felt dirty. Her clothes were sticky. She could smell the fresh blood that dripped down on the ground.

A movement on her left. She turned round.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO MOVE AN INCH! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! DAMN IT!"

She pointed her gun to the person in front of her.

A movement on her right.

"I SAID: DON'T MOVE! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!"

A tear escaped her eyes. Her long black hair danced behind her, following the rhythm of the wind. She wiped the tear away with her sleeve.

"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I HAVE TO! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND."

Some more movements.

"STOP IT!"

She pointed her gun to the person on her right and shot, she missed an inch though.

Relieve was heard.

"You. Get up and go sit against that tree!" She pointed with the gun to the tree.

The person did what was asked.

"And YOU.." she cocked her head. "you.. you seriously don't know who the hell I am?"

The person in front of her crawled away from her every time she took a step closer.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? All this time! ALL THIS TIME! You still have no idea who I am?" Her legs felt wobbly. She couldn't stand this. This whole situation was getting extremely complicated. And she couldn't do a thing about it. She didn't want to murder, even though she wasn't afraid to pull the trigger.

"P..p..plea.. please.. don't hurt me."

"Don't hurt you? I HAVE THE RIGHT TO! YOU HAVE HURT ME ALL THE TIME, AND NOW YOU ASK ME NOT TO HURT YOU?"

"Y..yes. I'm begging you! Please! I will do ANYTHING for you! The only thing you need to do is ask!"

"ASK? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She laughed. "That's the funniest thing I've heard today…" She paused for a moment.

"Sorry. I wasn't planning on murdering today. But it seems that I'm getting in the mood. One pull and you're DEAD. You hear me? DEAD. Do you like that thought?"

The person shook his head.

She focused the gun on the person's head. She was just about to pull the trigger when..

..

"AYLA! DON'T!"

-x-

Everything seemed so weird. If they had stayed behind the car then none of them would have seen this situation. Three bodies were lying on the ground. They seemed dead, but they weren't quite sure about that.

Someone sat against the tree, hands holding face. Crying silently.

Then there was someone holding a gun, pointing it on a person, who they couldn't see, because he or she was sitting behind some shrubs.

They had lowered their guns because they weren't quite sure of what to do now. They couldn't make out who the people were in the scene, and the thing was. None of them seemed to notice that they were watching them, which was a good thing though.

They looked at each other, they nodded and stepped backwards. Trying to make their ways back to the other side of the car. They took a step, and another, and another. Until they were fully covered by the car again.

They sighed, backs attached to the car. Wondering what they could do now. They had to think fast, because of what they could hear, it didn't seem to go well on the other side of the car.

It seemed like the one with the gun was angry on the one behind the shrubs. They heard someone yell something in an angry way. Kinda scary too.

They focused on what they could hear. Someone begged and someone yelled but also, just talked. There was a scary laugh. And some yelling and begging again. And then there was nothing for a couple of seconds. Until.. someone yelled:

"AYLA! DON'T!" a pause again. "you don't need to do it this way, there are people who can help you! _Please_, listen to me…"

A _"BANG"_ was followed.

-x-

Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion.

_Screams._

_Blood flying everywhere._

_Another shot._

_A mess was made._

_Some more screams._

_Some more shots._

_And a car._

_A second car appeared._

A man got out of the car. Gun ready for using. He didn't know where he was going. As soon as he got out of the car he ran to the nearest tree and hid. Checking every now and then what happened behind the tree. Waiting for the right moment to get in the situation.  
And when he found the right moment, he backed away from tree and yelled:

"MIAMI DADE PD! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN."

* * *

Everything seemed like a whisper. Thoughts were flying through her mind. Pain was making its way through her body. Everything felt sore. Everything felt bad. She couldn't see very well, so she kept her eyes closed.

She wasn't quite sure where she was. It felt nice though.

But then.

Everything went cold, everything went warm, a burning pain, and as fast as the warmth had come as fast as it was gone, there was the cold again. The coldness took her over.

She screamed. It was hurting her. Everything was hurting her. But every time she thought she screamed, she didn't hear a thing. She opened her eyes in shock and pushed herself up. Pulling her hair, breathing heavily.

Breathing in and out. In and out. In and out. Her heartbeat got its normal beat again.

Everything seemed different.

Everything was bright and light. Peaceful. There was no pain anymore. There was no sound anymore. There was nothing but a peaceful bright place with grass and trees. Nothing else but her and mother nature.

It was just..

_Peaceful._

* * *

**Hola ! :D I hope you liked it! I told you a lot would happen in this chapter! Well there you go. I need to focus on school for the rest of the week, I may be updating this weekend. But if school is really bothering me then i have no choice but to focus on school.**

**Thanks for reading again. & don't forget to review! If you have any ideas for chapter 18 then please mention it!**

**Follow me on twitter by the way:**

**RomeeSaysIt**

**or**

**csimfacts **

**Adios !**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't know what to say but SORRY. Sorry that I made you all waiting for SO long. I am, again, really ashamed of myself. Because this isn't the first time it happened. I hope you still remember me and the story and that you still like it. For those of you who put me and my story on alert; I'm sorry for the mail-spamming-thingy, but I was reading my story a week ago and was really, but really, ashamed of some awful spelling/grammar mistakes. I re-wrote some of the chapters and re-posted them, but didn't think about the fact that you must have gotten an e-mail with the: Wolvista posted chapter 18 of story Unknowing... SORRY FOR THAT. I was just re-posting some old chapters because of the awful grammar!**

**But YES, this is a new chapter and I hope you like it. I actually really missed fanfiction and my story. So I'm glad I'm back w/ a new chapter. **

**ENJOY! :]**

**PS. I have to re-write some other chapters because they contain some really bad grammar. I don't say they will contain any more grammar or spelling mistakes in the future, because I'm still Dutch instead of English or American. So I guess there will be some mistakes after all. But, gosh, I really made some STUPID STUPID STUPID mistakes. So ashamed. Anyways, enough about me! This just means you'll get some more e-mails upcoming. xxx**

* * *

**Previously:**

Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion.

_Screams._

_Blood flying everywhere._

_Another shot._

_A mess was made._

_Some more screams._

_Some more shots._

_And a car._

_A second car appeared._

A man got out of the car. Gun ready for using. He didn't know where he was going. As soon as he got out of the car he ran to the nearest tree and hid. Checking every now and then what happened behind the tree. Waiting for the right moment to get in the situation.  
And when he found the right moment, he backed away from tree and yelled:

"MIAMI DADE PD! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN."

* * *

Everything seemed like a whisper. Thoughts were flying through her mind. Pain was making its way through her body. Everything felt sore. Everything felt bad. She couldn't see very well, so she kept her eyes closed.

She wasn't quite sure where she was. It felt nice though.

But then.

Everything went cold, everything went warm, a burning pain, and as fast as the warmth had come as fast as it was gone, there was the cold again. The coldness took her over.

She screamed. It was hurting her. Everything was hurting her. But every time she thought she screamed, she didn't hear a thing. She opened her eyes in shock and pushed herself up. Pulling her hair, breathing heavily.

Breathing in and out. In and out. In and out. Her heartbeat got its normal beat again.

Everything seemed different.

Everything was bright and light. Peaceful. There was no pain anymore. There was no sound anymore. There was nothing but a peaceful bright place with grass and trees. Nothing else but her and mother nature.

It was just..

_Peaceful._

* * *

"AYLA, put the gun down now! You don't wanna hurt people, do you?" Horatio was focusing on her. She was in shock, which made her dangerous. She didn't know what she was doing. Poor girl. She slowly turned around to face the lieutenant.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. THIS MAN HAS DONE SO MANY THINGS TO ME. HE SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" She turned around again and pointed the gun at the man in front of her, again. The man was shaking, he didn't expect a teenage kid, like her, to be so threatening. He put his hands up. "Please, don't hurt me. We can talk about this.. I swear.." He looked like he was speaking the truth, but something in his voice made Ayla get even more angrier. "Yeah, with a cup of TEA? This is not a freaking TEA PARTY!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt miserable. Then she remembered she had just shot with the gun. This made her feel even MORE miserable.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no no nooo." She turned around to face Horatio again. "I... I just.." She should have never turned around. The man, who was now behind her, took his chance, got up, took the gun out of Ayla's hand and grabbed Ayla by her neck. He pointed the gun to everyone around him and then on the side of Ayla's face. "If you do anything, if you take any step closer I'll shoot her. Here, right away. I swear." He pointed the gun towards Horatio again.

"You.. put your gun down." The man made a movement with the gun to the ground. Horatio did what was asked. He didn't want Ayla to be dead in a couple of seconds.

"Now kick it towards me." And again, Horatio did what was asked. "Place your hands on the back of your head and sit down."

Horatio sat down and while he did that, he saw some movement on his left, somewhere behind a wrecked car. He didn't take a long time to check what it was, because he didn't want to get the man on his nerves. So Horatio spoke:

"So, are you gonna tell me who you are? Or are you just gonna stand there with her as your shield and the gun pointed towards me?"

The man laughed and said: "My name is Nigel. Nigel Parker."

-x-

"What's the plan?" Ryan whispered. He wasn't quite sure what to do. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"You're trying to get to the back of the man who is holding Ayla, I'm going to make sure that I get to the car of Horatio. Unnoticed. Calleigh, dear, you stay here at the car and wait for my signal. Okay?"

Calleigh and Ryan both nodded and they separated from each other.

-x-

"Nigel Parker? You're the fourth guy of the group aren't you?" Horatio said. He had noticed it were Calleigh, Eric and Ryan who were the movements behind the wrecked car. All Horatio had to do was keep talking to Nigel.

"The fourth guy? You think there are four?" Nigel frowned.

"Don't deny it Nigel, you know I'm speaking the truth. There is a group of four people, and those four hurt people who have hurt their friends. YOU.. are one of them. I know every single detail." Horatio spoke loudly, so he made enough noise to cover the other noises.

"Did this girl tell you? HUH? She thinks she is smart, but she is just a piece of crap." He said to Ayla, while holding her more tightly. "Aren't you.." He whispered in her ear this time. Ayla couldn't do anything. She wasn't in the right position to hurt the man. And if she did hurt him, she knew he would be fast enough to kill her right away.

But then something unexpected happened. Someone shot, but no one in the scene could find out where it came from. The only ones who knew were Ryan and Calleigh. It was Eric's signal.

Ryan got up on his feet and ran as fast as he could towards Nigel. Nigel was, at that point, quite distracted, because he was afraid that someone was around him. Someone he couldn't see. He was right about his feelings, but it wasn't just someone.

Ryan attacked Nigel and got him to the ground. Nigel's hand shot away from Ayla's neck and she was able to crawl away. Ryan got up and stepped on Nigel's hand, which was holding the gun. Nigel screamed in pain and let go of the gun, which Ryan kicked away immediately. Nigel could see that Ryan got really furious. He got kicked in the stomach and he couldn't move an inch. It was Calleigh who had to stop Ryan from kicking. They didn't want him dead.

Eric showed up and ran towards the tree. It were Jack and the mother of Ayla, Olivia, who were sitting against the tree. Quite in shock. He was surprised they hadn't made their way out of the previous situation. He got some handcuffs and cuffed Jack. Police sirens were heard. "H, I called for back up, they are on their way as you must hear." Horatio nodded to Eric. Eric brought Jack to Horatio's car and Horatio took care of Olivia.

"Miss, will you please stay here. I see you're injured." He looked at her arm. "Ambulances are on their way to help you and the others out. Olivia struggled. "I wanna go to my baby girl, please." She was about to stand up when Horatio pushed her back down very gently. "I can't allow you that. What she did here is quite serious. You may speak to her when we are sure you are alright and she is alright." All Olivia could do was just nod.

The sirens of the ambulances and the police cars had stopped. They had arrived. Some police men took Nigel with them and a woman took Olivia towards an ambulance. Ayla had been able to crawl towards the wrecked car and some people were helping her too. Eric returned back to Horatio.

"H, where is Ry.." He couldn't end his question, because he was interrupted by a loud, deep sort of scream. It was Ryan's.

"NOOO. NATALIA. WAKE UP!" Ryan had walked towards the three figures laying on the ground, they were all women. Ryan had noticed that the second one was Natalia.

"Please don't leave me Natalia, DAMN IT! HORATIO, Please."

Horatio, Calleigh and Eric had run towards Ryan who was now kneeling beside Natalia. He was shaking her by her shoulders. Listening to her heartbeat now and then. But the beat wasn't there..

"Ryan.." It was Eric who spoke. He placed his hands on Ryan's shoulders very gently and made him stand up.

Eric took Ryan away from Natalia.

Horatio shouted something towards the paramedics. "I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW."

Everything went in slow motion for Ryan. Some people arrived and took the other two girls with them. Then Alexx and some others came to take Natalia with them.

"WE NEED TO TAKE THEM TO A HOSPITAL NOW." Alexx gave a concerned look towards the group.

Ryan wanted to follow Natalia who was now taken away on a stretcher, but Horatio and Eric stopped him. Ryan struggled and tried to push them away, but he failed. Horatio and Eric were too strong for him, Ryan felt weak as he saw Natalia taken away from him even further and further. Ryan gave himself over to Horatio and Eric as the whole group walked towards Horatio's car. They got in and took off to follow the ambulances.

-x-

While in the car, Calleigh tried to comfort Ryan, but it just seemed like he was stuck in a desperate world. He just looked through the window into the distance while buildings crossed his view. He played nervously with his fingers and then just shook his head. Calleigh was worried. Worried about her dear colleague and friend who was now brought to the hospital and worried about her buddy who was sitting next to her. He just seemed like a ghost.

"She will be alright Ryan." She whispered and she placed a hand on his knee. He looked away from the window and looked at her hand.

"I didn't feel her heartbeat, Calleigh. She was ... gone."

"Don't say that Ryan, you were in panic, maybe you made a mistake. Alexx will take care of her."

Ryan gave a weak smile to Calleigh and then looked away again. Calleigh took her hand off Ryan's knee and then took Eric's hand on her left, she squeezed it and looked at him. She then placed her head on his shoulder and sighed.

_What a fucked up world sometimes. _Calleigh thought.

-x-

They arrived at the hospital. Natalia was already inside. They got out of the car and hurried inside. Horatio walked towards the front desk.

"Can I know where Natalia Boa Vista has been taken?" The woman behind the desk looked up.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The woman asked. Horatio showed his badge and the woman excused herself and made a phone call. Horatio waited patiently.

"... Miss Boa Vista... yes... okay... yes... I'll do. Buh-bye." The woman walked back to Horatio.

"She is in surgery at the moment. You have to wait. It will take at least 2 hours. I'm sorry sir."

"No problem m'am. Thank you." Horatio walked back to the group.

"Natalia is in surgery right now, we have to wait for at least 2 hours.." Horatio said. He was twirling his sunglasses in his hand. Ryan sighed and walked towards the waiting room. He sat down and placed his face in his hands.

_This was going to be a long wait.. a really, really, really long wait._

_-x-_

_This peaceful place felt nice_

_The grass felt nice underneath her back_

_Wind was blowing gently in her face_

_The sun was shining bright and the warmth felt great on her skin_

_She smiled and closed her eyes_

_This was the place to be_

_The place to stay._

* * *

**I wrote this chapter as fast as I could. I hope you liked it!**

**Please review, it would mean A LOT to me. I love you all for reading this.**

**Stay tuned!**

**xoxo Wolvista aka Romee**


	19. Chapter 19

**Surprise, surprise ! I finally insisted myself on uploading a new chapter! Chapter 19 to be exact. And trust me, it ain't the last! Have fun reading. And for those of you who still read my fanfic.. THANK YOU. thank you for being so extremely patient!**

Much love, Wolvista

**Previously:**

They arrived at the hospital. Natalia was already inside. They got out of the car and hurried inside. Horatio walked towards the front desk.

"Can I know where Natalia Boa Vista has been taken?" The woman behind the desk looked up.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The woman asked. Horatio showed his badge and the woman excused herself and made a phone call. Horatio waited patiently.

"... Miss Boa Vista... yes... okay... yes... I'll do. Buh-bye." The woman walked back to Horatio.

"She is in surgery at the moment. You have to wait. It will take at least 2 hours. I'm sorry sir."

"No problem m'am. Thank you." Horatio walked back to the group.

"Natalia is in surgery right now, we have to wait for at least 2 hours.." Horatio said. He was twirling his sunglasses in his hand. Ryan sighed and walked towards the waiting room. He sat down and placed his face in his hands.

_This was going to be a long wait.. a really, really, really long wait._

-x-

This peaceful place felt nice

The grass felt nice underneath her back

Wind was blowing gently in her face

The sun was shining bright and the warmth felt great on her skin

She smiled and closed her eyes

This was the place to be

The place to stay.

-x-

Green grass made its place for warmth

Fire,

A fire as no one could have imagined

Was it fear

Or..

Was it the good life

Pain running through her veins

As she screamed from the top of her lungs

Screamed as no one else could have done

-x—

"This is taking way too long! WAY too long?! Can I talk to a nurse? I NEED to talk to a nurse. If I don't get to talk to a.."

"RYAN. Shut it! I'm sorry to say, but you're not really helping the situation right here."

Ryan turned around and faced Eric.

"Shut it? SHUT. IT?! Are you freaking kidding me?! If it was Calleigh up there, would you be sitting calmly on a dirty chair in a smelly waiting room, till you know if she is dead or NOT?!"

Eric looked down. "I'm sorry man.. you're right"

Eric then looked to his right and gave a simple smile to Calleigh, he then mouthed: I Love You. Calleigh got up from her seat and walked up to Eric.

"I love you too."

"Oh I can't handle this.."

"RYAN"

But it was too late. Ryan was already on his way to this nurse at the end of the hallway.

"Natalia Boa Vista. Where. Is. She?" He tried to stay calm, but didn't really come across as it, because the nurse kinda looked freaked out.

"Do you have a minute, sir?"

"NOW. Please, I have so much to tell her. Please, she is the love of my life" The last part he whispered. The nurse looked up from her papers and nodded.

"I understand."

In the meantime, Calleigh, Eric and Horatio had managed to go to Ryan.

"Is everything okay here?" asked Horatio.

"Everything is perfectly fine" Ryan snapped back.

"She is on the third floor… and her surgery will be done in.." the nurse looked down at her watch "now.."

The moment the woman said 'now' Ryan had already rushed to the elevator. He pushed the buttons as hard as he could. Jumping up and down. Excitement and stress running through his veins. The elevator doors opened and Ryan got in. He then turned his face to the buttons and pressed on the button for the third floor.

"Ryan, wait up!"

And again. The team was too late, the elevator's door closed before they even could get in.

Ryan put his hands in his pockets. He shook his head and bit his lip. Anxious as he was he then rushed out of the elevator, turning into every room he came by. First room, no Natalia, second room, no Natalia, third room, also.. no Natalia. It was then that a bed rushed by him and he could she who was on it.

"Natalia.." He whispered.

He followed the bed into one of the last hospital rooms and pushed some nurses out of his way. He then stood in front of the doctor.

"How is she?"

The doctor turned away from Natalia, who seemed pretty peacefully.

"She is.."

The doctor on the other hand, seemed a bit tensed.

"She is… what?!"

"She is.. okay sir."

Ryan felt the stress falling of his shoulders.

"She is okay.." he whispered. He started smiling. "She is OKAY!" He then said.

"Sir, there is something you need to know though."

Ryan felt the pressure again.

"What? What is it?"

"For now, miss Boa Vista is okay. But she is in a coma, and we can't guaranty that she will wake up soon. Or if she is going to wake up. She was in a very critical condition when she arrived at the hospital. She is lucky to be alive."

Ryan looked at Natalia. She had scares on her face and a pretty big wound on her forehead. Her arms were scratched and her left hand was taped, it seemed broken, but he couldn't tell.

"I will leave you two alone now.."

Ryan didn't pay much attention to the doctor after he heard that she was 'lucky to be alive'. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. He wanted to grab her hand too, but somehow, he was afraid to hurt her. Afraid to touch her and feel her coldness, afraid that it might be the last time he would even touch her.. alive.

"I am so, so sorry Talia." He rubbed his finger against her cheek.

-x-

Horatio, Calleigh and Eric had made their way up to the third floor and they'd found a flustered Ryan sitting next to sleeping Natalia. He was whispering words to her which they couldn't hear. They were afraid to get into the room, not wanting to disrespect the moment Ryan finally had with Natalia, but they also wanted to know the condition of Natalia. Eric knocked and they got in the room. Ryan faced them and gave a little nod.

"She's okay.. for now. In coma, apparently.. there's nothing they can do know. She needs to wake up on her own.. and if she doesn't…"

Calleigh had made her way up to Ryan and kneeled down beside him.

"Hey, Ryan.. she's a fighter, a warrior. She'll be alright.. she doesn't want to die yet.. that's not like her."

Calleigh and Ryan hugged.

"Ryan, let's get some coffee! After a hard day, you deserve one." Eric said.

Ryan sighed, nodded and stood up.

"Let's go then. There's nothing I can do either."

Ryan and Eric exited the room and that made only Calleigh and Horatio beside Natalia.

"We need to get this crime.. this.. investigation correct. I don't understand a single crap of what has happened the past couple of days.." Calleigh said, rubbing her forehead while sitting down next to Natalia.

"You're right Calleigh. This investigation needs a closure.. and we're going to work that out. I'll give you three 2 days off while I'm going to work on this with another team. Keep an eye on her and the boys will you?"

"I will H. Please call me if you got it all figured out and if you need any help.. you know where to find us." She looked back at Natalia and gave her hand a little squeeze.

-x-

Horatio left the room, left the hospital and eventually the property. When he arrived at home, he slammed the front door behind him, threw his stuff with anger on the ground and let himself fall on the couch. He removed his sunglasses and put them gently on the table. He vowed his hands together and started thinking..  
_  
"Where.. do I need to start in godssake?"_

**Soooo... what did ya think? Any ideas on the chapter 20? I'd like to hear.. and will Natalia survive or not. Still not quite sure!  
Hope you liked this sad chapter.. upcoming is more investigation ;)**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is Chapter 20 and to inform you, this will also be the very last chapter of Unknowing. I hope you'll like it. It's been a long journey for me. A journey in which I somehow managed to not write for a while and keep you all waiting. I'm truly sorry, but somehow I also didn't really miss writing. I did want to end 2013 well, so I'll be doing that by finishing my fanfic I've been working on for 3 years or so. I hope I end this fanfic well and if not.. well.. then I'm sorry too.**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and for staying with me these 3 years. Even though CSI:M isn't there anymore, we'll never forget. And by reading and writing these fanfics, it just sort of fills the gap that CSI:M left us with. I love you all, take care and may 2014 be a great year for all of you..**

**Here we go…**

Horatio was looking at the files. He had talked to every single person that was at the scene and he had come to a conclusion.

Nigel was the main reason why all of this had happened. He was, apparently, the 'boss'. Patrick, Jack and Oliver had been working for him. They had made a list with several names on it. Names which bothered each of them. In total there were like 12 names, three of them were Lauren and Lisa Mcving and Natalia BoaVista. Even Oliver had made the list, because somehow, he had betrayed the group. That's why he had to swallow a bomb and kill himself. Instead he used Lisa to swallow the bomb. This way he killed someone that was on the list and he murdered himself so his daughter, Ayla, wouldn't be killed. That was the main deal.

Jack had killed his fiancé, Lauren McVing, at the Shiny Faces' building by putting a tiny bomb in her mouth. He was sick of her and he felt betrayed and played by Lauren and that was the main reason to kill Lauren.

Jack was going well and had also kidnapped Natalia and Ayla. He was told to keep them both alive for awhile. Ayla escaped but he still had Natalia to torture and to make her feel miserable. Just as miserable Nick had felt. They also wanted to play the CSI team and make them go mental. Patrick made sure that they were distracted by him so that Jack could win some more time.

When Ayla and her mom, Olivia Prince were brought to a safe place, Ayla managed to escape to go on a hunt for Nigel. Her mom, Olivia, came along. They ended up in the Everglades at the same spot where Nigel, Jack and Natalia were. Olivia had fought with Jack but was knocked on the ground. Natalia was sitting close to her, screaming at Ayla to calm down. Ayla had managed to get a gun and she had shot Jack who was also near Natalia. She had Nigel in front of her and was about to shoot him when Natalia tried to calm her down again. This was the moment in which Ayla, in all her rage, shot Natalia.

Horatio could now lock up Nigel for attempting murder and starting a group like this.  
He could also lock up Jack for kidnapping, rape and murder. Somehow Horatio was disappointed that Ayla had only shot him in the leg, Horatio would have liked to see the guy dead.

Horatio could also lock up Ayla for attempting murder, but he wasn't sure if wanted to do that. Of course there were going to be consequenses for the girl, but she didn't mean to make such a huge chaos out of all of this.

Horatio sighed and smiled at the files. He was glad the he had managed to give some structure to this case, because it was a complete mess. He was proud of his team and while having that in his thought he closed the files, put them in a box and shoved them on a shelf, where they belonged.

-x-

_The pain wasn't that strong anymore_

_She could feel it_

_It was there,_

_Just there_

_She let go of the light_

_And just gasped_

-x-

"Omg, Natalia!"

Natalia was gasping for air, searching for a way of living again.

"Sshh, I'm here.. I'm here, Ryan is here.." He rubbed her hand and held it tight.

Natalia started breathing normally again and looked up at him.

"What happened?" She asked.

Calleigh laughed. "When you're fully healed and you're ready, we'll tell you. But you gotta take some more rest girl." Calleigh winked at Natalia, she was about to leave the room when she softly spoke

"I'm glad you're back Nat, we've missed you"

She then left the room to only Ryan and Natalia.

"How do you feel?" Ryan asked.

"okay, just tired.."

Ryan giggled.

"What?! Wait.. how long have I been unconsious…?"

Ryan couldn't help but laugh.. "Well.. only for two weeks."  
"Woah. Well that really does not explain why I am so tired." She laughed

Ryan loved the way she smiled and laughed. It was cute and it made her even more beautiful. He looked at her eyes and sighed. He was glad she was back. Really glad.

Natalia caught his look.

"What?" She asked.

"I just love the way you …" Ryan shook his head. He couldn't believe what he just said.

Natalia squeezed his hand.

"Ryan.. thank you. Thank you for everything. They all told me what you've done to save me.. you never gave up. And look where I am right now.. safe in a .. hospital bed" She laughed.

Ryan looked her in the eye again.

"I did that because I love you.. I couldn't imagine work without you. Smiling and laughing without you. Living without you."

"Ryan, not only did you fight for me.. I fought for you too. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave you behind. I just couldn't leave without saying that I actually lov.."

That was the moment Ryan kissed her. His soft lips touching hers. When Ryan pulled back he stood up and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She just looked at him, relieved and relaxed.

"You.." He began, "should take some rest. And I'll see you later." He slowly walked out of the hospital room, smiling.

"Where are you going?" She quickly asked. Unsure of what just happened.

"I'm going to your house to pack your bags. You'll be staying at my place as soon as you get out of this hospital." He turned around. "I made sure you're safe now, but I'd like to keep it that way. Forever. Your safety is important right now. The rest will be unknowing, until we find out.." He smiled and walked away.

_"Unknowing._." Natalia whispered as closed her eyes.

-x-

6 MONTHS LATER

"Ryan!"

Ryan turned around to face Calleigh.

"Yes.."

"Can you bring this to Horatio? I really need to go Maxine right now, I'm so busy" Calleigh handed him a box full of paperwork. Ryan looked at it.

"Yeah, sure, why not. I was about to go to H anyway." He looked up at Calleigh. She smiled at him.

"Thank you!" She turned around and walked off.

Ryan held the box under his arm as he walked towards the elevator. He pressed the button and waited. When the elevator's doors opened he saw Natalia standing in front of him. He got in the elevator, pushed a button to the third floor and just showed a grin.

They looked at each other at the same time. He dropped the box and pushed her against the elevator's wall and gave her a passionated kiss. She kissed him back. The kept on kissing, the doors closed and the elevator started moving up.

They stopped, looked each other in the eye, both gasping for air.

"_I love you.._" She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her again.

**Well.. that's it. That was Unknowing. Thank you all for reading.. *get's emotional* hahah.. no but really.. thank you. Maybe someday I'll start writing again. But for now.. GOOD BYE XO I love you!**


End file.
